A Bottle of Love hiatus, will be back!
by sugar-sparrow
Summary: When Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and the crew of the Black Pearl fall victim to another curse, it's up to Alicia Spencer and Lynne Andrews to save the pirates, drink bottles and FALL IN LOVE!
1. One Night at Sea

**Disclaimer: **

_Hey! I'm back everyone after two years, would you believe that? Well, you could continue reading the next chapters, but I'd like to let you know that I've made a bit of changes in the first few chapters. Still, the plot is the same and it continues now! Oh and I don't own anything in POTC. (Do I have to say that all the time? It's been two years!) - Well read on!_

CHAPTER 1: ONE NIGHT AT SEA 

It was a peaceful night on sea. There was no need of any steering. Captain Jack Sparrow left the wheel to a shipmate and went down to one of the cabins. He entered and found a man emptying his luggage.

"Doing well?"

Will turned around and smiled at Jack, "Everything's going well, Jack. I'm really so grateful that you accepted us in your ship."

"Don't mention it! Remember, I owe ye my life. This is my best way to repay ye. And anyway, old Jack's got a lot of spare rooms in this huge ship."

Will sat down on his bed and remained silent. Jack followed him and sat beside his friend.

"Are you sure everything is fine, Will? You look troubled…"

"Well, nothing in particular. I'm just worried about Elizabeth. She hasn't quite recovered from her shock at her father's words. I can't believe her father can do such a cruel thing: disowning her, and to think that I was the cause of all this misery."

"Of course it's not you're fault lad, don't blame yourself for everything. Be strong, Will! She's pregnant now and she needs more of your support. If you give up now what will happen to Elizabeth?"

"You're right. I better go see her if she needs anything. Thanks for the piece of advice, Jack."

"No problem. If you need help, just call for me or better yet, call for Annamaria. We men have little knowledge about these pregnant stuff."

Willnodded and left for another room just around the corner. He entered and found Elizabeth sitting on her bed with a book on her lap.

"How's the room, Elizabeth? Do you feel comfortable enough?"

"The room is wonderful! It's so thoughtful of Jack to include us in his ocean trips. Now that we're here, I find the sea more quiet and peaceful." Elizabeth gave out a loud sigh.

Will agreed with her. Ever since Elizabeth had her premarital baby, everyone, including her father, despised her. There was nothing he can do to help her. He IS just a blacksmith. Indeed, if it hadn't been for Jack, they would have been stuck in Port Royale suffering the criticisms for the rest of their lives.

"True. If it hadn't been for Jack, you would still be in Port Royale living like a slave." Will blurted out.

"Will! How could you say that? Are you blaming yourself for all the hardships we have gone through?"

"I AM the cause of all this! Maybe if you have decided to marry the Commodore you will live a better life than the one you have now."

"I can't believe you're giving up so soon! And to think that I never gave up on you!" Elizabeth shut the book loudly and stared hard at Will. "Fine. If that's the way you want, then you better tell Jack to sail back to Port Royale and leave me there. I would rather live alone with my child than spend my life with someone who regrets knowing me!"

Will remained silent, suddenly realizing that they had broken into a terrible fight.

"Will, all that has happened is not your fault. It is my choice. Now that I have chosen you, I accept anything that will happen: good or bad. In seven months we'll be having the baby. I don't want to lose you, Will. Think of our child. Think of his future. He needs a father to love him and guide him through his life."

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, Elizabeth. So many things happened these days, I felt confused myself. I promise I will be with you for the rest of my life."

There was silence as the pair held each other's hands.

"What's that you're reading?" Will tried to change the topic.

"Oh, it's a book I found in a shop back in Port Royale. I just finished it. It's all about…"

But before Elizabeth can continue, they heard hurrying footsteps above them.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have no idea. I'll check it out. I'll come back for you in a short while. In the meantime, just stay here. Don't go anywhere." Will reminded as he closed the door behind him.

When he ran into the deck, he ran face to face with a bunch of awful looking pirates. Behind them stood the crew of the Black Pearl and he found a toothless pirate dragging a struggling Jack Sparrow. Instantly, Will moved a few steps backward but was stopped by two more ugly pirates. They caught him by the shoulder and dragged him in front of the group of pirates. A man of great height stood out. He had an earring pierced to his nose and he had tattoos all over his body.

"Well who do we have here… Turner himself! We're having a grand reunion tonight. Ok now let me see…Jack Sparrow, check, Will Turner, check. There's still one missing. Ah, I almost forgot, Miss Swann."

"There be no woman in my ship, Tom Smith. Ye know we don't allow women onboard." Jack said immediately.

"Oh, indeed. No Elizabeth Swann here you say! Very well, boys, search the ship."

"By the way," the man said as some of the pirates scattered in searching, "the name is Captain Tom Smith. As you see, I was one of Barbossa's crew before."

The pirates holding onto Will threw him aside and he fell down on the floor just beside Jack. Jack gave him an apologetic look.

"They attacked by surprise. We were not prepared."

Will simply nodded. There was nothing else to say. Now, all he worried about is Elizabeth. After a few minutes, a pirate dragged Elizabeth from below. He threw her on the floor, causing Elizabeth to wince.

"Leave her alone!" Will and Jack shouted at once.

"And why should I do that?" Smith answered.

"All you seek is revenge. Then kill me and take the Black Pearl with ye. Just let the others free." Jack retorted.

"Well Captain Sparrow, I find no reason why I should listen to you. Anyway, I am the captain of this ship now." Tom Smith smirked and aimed his knife at Elizabeth's throat.

"Any last words?"

Elizabeth's mind spun. She can't just die like that. She has a child within her. She still has a long way ahead. Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"The code! What's that again? Sot… sot…Sotat d' adun!"

"Sorry missy. I know no such code."

"It can't be, the book says it can save a person from…"

"Enough nonsense! Say your prayers." Tom Smith roared at her.

As he raised his knife ready to strike, the sky suddenly turned gray. The dark clouds above covered the entire shining moon. A fog had formed covering the whole ship. Smith stopped and stared at Elizabeth. A bright blue light had encircled her whole body. Suddenly, the light broke apart and scattered around the whole ship. Everyone shaded their eyes from the bright glare. Tom Smith looked back at Elizabeth and found her lying on the same spot, lifeless. Will was the first to react. He ran to Elizabeth's side, trying to wake her up. She was dead, it can't be.

"What are you up to now Sparrow? Is this one of your jokes?" Tom Smith was red with anger. He pulled out his pistol and, before Jack could stop him, aimed a shot on Will's back. Will fell down on the floor instantly, blood dripping from his back.

Jack was shocked and crawled to the two bodies.

"Will, Will. Wake up, man, wake up!" he shook him.

Suddenly, Will shot up and sat up straight, shocking both Jack and Tom Smith.

"Will, what are you… Jesus Christ! Your back, the wound… it's gone, Will!"

Will straightened up and felt his back. Indeed the wound was gone. While the whole lot was concentrating on the mystery of Will's wound, Gibbs sneaked up from behind and stabbed at Tom Smith. None of Tom's men dared move. Tom became stiff for a moment. But miraculously, he regained his usual strength and with all his might pulled out Gibbs' dagger. All of them gasped. Had they become immortal? It's impossible! Some pirates even stabbed each other to see if they really had become immortal. (A/N So stupid aren't they?) Tom Smith himself was astounded. He moved away from Jack in horror.

"This can't be. You shall pay for this, Jack Sparrow!" He turned around and motioned his men to leave for their ship.

Slowly, the evil pirates filed out. Jack stood up and heaved a great sigh. By his looks, he felt very relieved. He started to call out to his crew to go to bed, but everyone stared at him in disbelief. That was when he remembered the incident a while ago. Jack turned around and found his best friend kneeling right beside his loved one.

"Will, I… I…" For the first time in his life, Jack Sparrow felt empty and speechless.

Indeed, there was nothing left to do. Elizabeth died, with the baby inside her. Jack watched painfully as Will buried his face into his hands and broke into tearful sobs.

_Reviews from my new readers thanks!_


	2. Introducing the Girls!

If you've reached this far then that means you're really reading my story. Thanks! Hope you enjoy. Reviews please! CHAPTER 2: INTRODUCING… THE GIRLS! (ta da!) 

"Commodore Andrews, the banquet is about to begin."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. The two girls should be here soon." The Commodore checked his watch and looked across the deck for any sign of the girls. At last, from afar, a young lady in an elegant dress approached him with a neatly dressed young man beside her.

"It took you quite a long time to dress, Lynne," said the Commodore, cautiously eyeing the young man escorting his daughter. "Where is Alicia?" the Commodore asked as his eyes looked behind the young lady.

"I apologize but we were delayed. Father, this is Alexander. I met him this morning and he agreed to escort me to the party."

"Very well then, let's not waste time." The Commodore stretched out his hand to lead the way in the banquet hall.

"Father, you promised me and Alicia that as long as we are able to find ourselves a partner we could be excused from the party tonight. Remember?"

"Ah, yes… yes… I remember. And has Alicia found herself a partner?" The commodore suspiciously eyed his daughter.

"Oh yes. She has found a perfect partner for herself." The man spoke so suddenly that he surprised the commodore.

"I suppose Alexander here knows Alicia too. Then may I know who her partner is and where she is at the moment?"

"Well Commodore, she's standing right in front of you." As he said this, the "man" removed the fake mustache above her mouth. Alicia smiled and said: "Well Uncle, I told you I have the perfect partner, and it's your daughter!"

"Alicia, Lynne! I should have known that you two would be up to something! When will you girls grow up and act like ladies?" The commodore said furiously.

"Now, now Father, this is not the time to talk about this. The people are waiting for you inside. You better go."

"What do you mean I better go? The two of you are coming with me!"

"A promise is a promise!" Lynne spun around and grabbed Alicia's arm. The two girls ran off giggling, ignoring the Commodore's shouts. They ran to the starboard end of the ship, leaning against the railing, panting and laughing at the same time.

"The look on uncle's face was priceless," Alicia snickered.

"Indeed! Isn't it wonderful that we're spared from the party! Uugh… I hate corsets. I can hardly breathe. Next time, I'll play the role of the man."

"Next time? You do know that your father will make that impossible don't you?"

"That, my dear friend, just adds to the element of excitement!"

Hours passed by with nothing but chatting, joking, laughing and fooling around. They were so tired that the two girls lay down on the deck and remained silent. They could still hear music from below. Slowly, the two girls finally fell asleep.

Alicia woke up when a drop of water hit her nose.

"Huh? What?" she said groggily as she struggled to an upright position. "Aaah!" she screamed as the rain suddenly increased in force.

"Lynne!" she yelled, "Let's get out of this rain before it ruins our clothes!"

Lynne realized what was happening and jumped to her feet.

"Oh-oh." She said in shock. "Don't look up."

The perfect Caribbean sunset had disappeared and in it's place dark rain clouds covered the sky. The rumble of thunder reached their ears as they got drenched in the rain.

"Come on. We better change in our cabin or we'll catch cold." Alicia started off towards the cabins.

Suddenly, several crates, which had not been properly fastened to the deck, smashed onto the railing, nearly hitting the girls.

"Yoah!" yelled Alicia.

"Oh no! The way to the cabins is blocked! We have to move the crates to get out!" yelled Lynne.

They struggled with the crates but to no avail. They were simply too weak.

"Great! Now we're stuck outside in the rain." Lynne shouted in anger and stamped her foot on the floor.

In that instant, a huge wave smashed into the ship and knocked Lynne off balance. She fell down hard on the deck and slipped down towards the edge of the ship. She nearly fell of the ship but barely managed to grab the railing. Her legs were flying in the air and she was holding on for dear life. Alicia ran towards her and tried to pull her back onboard.

"Just hold on, Lynne. I'll pull you up! Owww… you're really heavy! But not to worry. Just a little…"

Another gigantic wave hit the ship causing it to dangerously tilt to its starboard. Alicia slipped and fell right into Lynne and both girls fell into the water. Alicia tried to swim but she was being pushed farther away from the ship by the strong current. It didn't help that her heavy formal garments weighed her down.

Alicia struggled to remove her ornately decorated coat and vest, but even with the lessened weight, what was left of her strength was quickly draining away. Her movements started to slow down and she started to sink lower and lower. Suddenly, her head bumped into something hard that almost knocked her out. She squinted her eyes and saw that it was a large piece of wood. She quickly grabbed it. She climbed onto it and lay down.

"Now I'm really wet but I'm still alive." She smiled to herself in relief. Remembering something suddenly, she jumped up. "Lynne!" She looked around her. The rain was still pouring so hard that she can hardly make out the ocean around her. She kept shouting out her friend's name for what seemed like ages, but there was no reply.

In the end, she was so exhausted and discouraged that she lay down again on the hard wood. She closed her eyes and tears started to trickle down her face and mixed with the raindrops.

"There is nothing else to do," she thought as the rain kept pouring down. "Only a miracle can save me now."

Reviews please! (Am I such a nag?) -; 


	3. The Infamous Black Pearl

As much as I want POTC for myself, I don't own it. Too bad. Well, here's another edited chapter.

**CHAPTER 3: THE INFAMOUS BLACK PEARL**

Alicia woke up in a start and observed her surroundings. She was still lying on the piece of wood but the rain had stopped. It was morning and she realized that her clothes had dried up from the sunlight. Her lips felt dry and cracked. Alicia looked at herself and snickered. Even in this desperate situation she kept her sense of humor. She looked like a white ghost, the seawater might have evaporated but she was covered with salt. She stood up to get a better view of her surroundings. The deceptively calm water surrounded her as far as she could see. Her heart was filled with despair.

"That's it." She thought calmly, "I'm going to die."

Then she lay back on the wood and burst out into hysterical tears. When both her parents left her in the orphanage at the age of five, she was brave enough not to cry. When the Andrews family welcomed her to their family, she was able to stop her tears from falling because of joy. But now, she felt so hopeless and so lonely that she let the tears fall down and her emotions burst out. She missed Lynne and everyone else so much.

She screamed, furious with herself for giving into tears and hoping that someone would hear her, until she screamed herself hoarse. And as if in reply, a gunshot was heard. She sat up again and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. Far ahead, a ship was approaching her position. She stood up in an instant and shouted at the top her voice. She waved her hands frantically and jumped up and down. She instantly lost her balance and toppled into the water.

The ship stopped right in front of her and a rope was laid down. A man climbed down the rope and gave her his hand. Seeing her hesitate, the man grinned and said: "Better not waste time, lad." Alicia held on to him as he climbed back on the ship. When they arrived on the deck, she was able to take a better look at her rescuer. He had three golden teeth. On his head he wore a tri-cornered hat. His hair and moustache were covered with beads. He turned, looked at her and said:

"What brings you to this place, matey?"

Then, Alicia realized that she was still wearing a man's suit and that the man thought she was a boy.

"There was a storm and I fell overboard."

"I see… where ye from? What's your name?"

"My name is Alexander Spencer. I'm from England. Can you bring me back home?"

He gave her a puzzled look.

"Lad, we are in the Caribbean. We are hundreds of miles from England…"

"You will be rewarded for that. My uncle must be looking all over for me now. He is the new Commodore of our town, Port Royal. He will reward you for saving my life."

"Listen lad, I'm not after any reward, ye hear me. And I don't give a damn about Port Royal. I have no business there and I'm not going so far off course for one boy."

"Sir, how am I going to get home then…"

"Sorry lad, you'll just have to travel with us for now." He looked at Alicia and saw her frown. "Oh come on, Alexander!" He said as he laid his hands around her shoulders. "You can join my crew. Oh yes, forgot to introduce myself, the name is Captain Jack Sparrow. Mind you, don't forget the word Captain. People always…"

Alicia suddenly backed away from him in horror. "You're Jack Sparrow! You're a pirate! You… you're the captain of the Black Pearl. Oh my God, I'm on a pirate's ship! Oh, for all ships in this wide sea and I have to be aboard a pirate's ship! Oh!"

"What's wrong with being a pirate? What's wrong with boarding a pirate's ship? All we do is steal after all!"

"And stealing is FINE! Yeah right!"

"Oh you sound like a girl! Well I'm telling you this: You better shut up this instant or you'll find yourself walking down the plank!" Alicia opened her mouth to yell again but decided she was better off here than in the ocean.

Jack Sparrow called one of his crewmembers, a gray-haired, balding but nice looking man: "Gibbs, get this young lad some clothes and give him some chores to do." He turned to Alicia: "One more word about pirates and I'll give you the plank. But if you do your job well you shall be spared. Now if you'll excuse me…"

He turned around and walked towards the wheel. Alicia can't help but notice something wrong about the way he walked. The elderly pirate, whom Jack Sparrow called Gibbs, walked up to her and handed her some clothes.

"Alexander, right? Very well, change your clothes and off to work you go. Try scrubbing the ship's deck for a good start. They need some cleaning anyway. Oh and by the way," and he whispered at Alicia's ear: "better be in good terms with the Captain. You're lucky he's in a good mood today and he didn't send you off to the plank immediately. He must have taken a liking at you." He winked at her and went off to his work.

----- --

Captain Jack Sparrow leaned on the wheel and looked down at the deck of his ship. Alexander was still scrubbing the deck, quite obviously grumbling and muttering dire curses under his breath.

He looked at the lad thoughtfully "Something tells me he's not a boy. I've met thousands of women and I noticed that he's too beautiful to be a boy. But what would a girl be doing floating on a wet piece of wood in the middle of the Caribbean, dressed like a boy?"

He shook his head. It was very confusing. He looked behind him and saw his first mate, Will, walking up to him.

"I see we got a new shipmate here, Jack"

"Aye."

"What's his name?"

"He says it's Alexander Spencer, but I doubt it."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see? He's not like a boy, more like a girl. He claims to be a boy but to me, he's too beautiful to be a boy."

Will laughed. "Oh come on Jack! You're missing women so much you're turning everyone into a woman."

"No I swear. Look at his face, at his build!"

Will snorted, "Uh huh." He said skeptically, looking at Alexander.

"Well, maybe you're right. I'm missing women so much." And he gave his friend his trademark, cocky grin. "Then that decides it."

Jack Sparrow shouted out to his crew: "Listen up mates! Next stop: Tortuga!"

-------

"Oooh, my head!" Lynne moaned, waking up to a horrible headache. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She found herself lying on a soft mattress in a room. She tried to go over to a nearby porthole and look outside. She gave up after falling over her own feet for the 4th time and decided to wait for someone to come in to check on her. She sank back down to the soft bed. Memories of the night flashed back to her mind: the storm, falling from the ship with Alicia… "Oh Alicia!" She cried out.

She jumped out of bed and the pain in her head intensified until she nearly fainted. Lynne sat back on the bed, holding her head in her hands, trying not to yell with pain. Suddenly, the door opened, a tall, balding man walked in and gave her a small grin, showing off his two gold teeth.

"Are you alright, lass? I'm Tom Smith, the captain of the ship Bloody Anchors. You've been unconscious for a day. I'm glad to see you've woken up. I'm warning you though, you'll have a nasty headache for a few more hours."

Lynne opened her eyes wide and scrutinized the captain. At first he appeared harmless, handsome even; but, when she took a closer look, she saw the glint of cruelty in his eyes and the small, evil smirk that he had. Lynne thought, "I seriously don't like the looks of the captain or the ship's name. Sounds more like a pirate ship to me. If only Alicia were here." But the captain smiled again and she plastered a fake smile on her face before answering, "Yes. Thank you for saving my life."

"Don't mention it, lass. You had a fair amount of luck on your side. We found you lying on top of an empty barrel. By the looks of it you have been a survivor from shipwreck."

"Actually, there was a huge storm and we fell overboard."

"There are more lovely ladies swimming around in the Caribbean?"

She bit her lip and said hesitantly, "Well, yes. There are two of us."

"May I know who she is?"

"May I ask why you are so interested, Captain?"

Tom Smith shrugged. "No reason. I'm just concerned. And maybe we will be able to find your friend. There is a possibility that she is still alive."

Lynne struggled internally, debating whether to tell him about Alicia or not. Suddenly, am image of Alicia drowning popped into her head. She shuddered.

"Her name is Alicia Spencer. Please save her."

"Yes of course. Now, now. I'll take care of everything. You just stay in the room and have some more rest. Nothing to worry about. Captain Tom Smith never breaks his word.."

After this, he walked out and shut the door behind him. He locked the door and climbed on to the deck. He called out to his crew:

"There is still another woman lost in the sea. If the curse won't work on the one we have now, we can use the other one for a second trial."

"It's been a day. The landlubber has probably drowned."

"I'm the captain. Do you want to walk the plank?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Then follow my orders."

"Hey Sharkbait!" Tom Smith turned to an ugly-looking pirate, "have you prepared for tonight?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Everything?"

"Of course Cap."

"Very well. Tonight, nothing will go wrong."

-------

Lynne sat on the bed. She was starting to suspect the Captain. Who is he really? If he's a captain, what does he do? If he's really concerned, why did he lock her inside this dark room the whole day? All these questions had been bothering her ever since her conversation with Tom Smith. He never returned to visit. Actually, no one really visited her for the whole day, let alone open the door and let her out. She peered out through the window. The sky is getting dark. She sat down again, frustrated. Suddenly the door swung open. She jumped and yelped. The pirate called Sharkbait said:

"Greetings miss. The captain wants to have dinner with you."

"And now he remembers that I still exist. Doesn't he know I've been locked in this room for the whole day?" Lynne's temper was rising.

"Pardons, miss. The captain is currently busy… finding your friend."

This calmed down Lynne a bit. If that's really what the captain is doing, then she won't mind staying here alone in this dark room. IF…. The pirate was waiting by the door. Lynne walked towards him and followed as the pirate led the way.

They entered a large room dimly lit by candles. Captain Tom Smith was already sitting at the far end of the table. He stood up at the sight of Lynne and dismissed Sharkbait with a wave of his hand.

"Good evening, Miss Andrews. Please sit down."

Lynne sat down. "You've been very busy today."

"Yes. I've been making some preparations.'

Lynne can't stand it anymore. "Who are you really?"

"Why? Haven't I told you? I am Captain Tom…"

"Why do you claim yourself a captain?"

"I am the captain of a gang of pirates. I lead them and command them by my sword. Am I not suitable to be called captain?"

"You're a pirate?" And she freaked out with shrieks of panic and fright.

"Shut up, you silly girl! I shall have YOUR life if you don't SHUT UP!"

At these words, Lynne immediately froze. 'Uh oh' she thought. The captain raged, finally showing his true colors. Gone was the seemingly polite and harmless man.

"As long as you listen to my orders, you won't die. Disobey me and you'll be swimming with the sharks."

Of course, he mused, I can't kill her yet but she doesn't need to know that.

Tom Smith continued:

"All I want from you is your cooperation and nothing else. So calm down. Let's have dinner first."

"I'm not hungry." Lynne nervously squeaked.

"Very well. I will show you around my ship while I tell you of my plans for tonight."

Lynne stood up and walked to the door. Then, she saw a sword hanging beside the door. An idea struck her. She turned around and gave the captain an innocent smile.

"Can I take a look at that sword? It's sooo… beautiful!

"Of course."

Lynne pulled out the sword and pretended to inspect its blade. Suddenly, she aimed it right at the captain. But the captain was fast and dodged off just in time. He pulled out his own sword and there was a duel. Unfortunately for the captain, sword fighting was among the _unladylike sport_ Alicia and Lynne insisted at learning. As a result, Lynne was very good with the blade. In no time, Lynne struck the captain right at his chest. Tom Smith released his sword and fell on the floor. Blood was oozing from the spot where Lynne had struck him. Lynne shuddered and nearly fainted at the sight of blood.

"Stop it, Lynne!" she said aloud. "Blood is gruesome but you really have to get out of here!"

"Not so fast, girl." Tom Smith winced and stood up. The blood and wound had both disappeared as if by magic. Lynne just stood there, gaping in shock.

"There's no use fighting back, miss. We're immortal. You can't kill us, at least for now." He reached over to grab Lynne's wrist.

"Leave me alone! You're a ghost! Don't kill me!"

"No, of course I won't kill you. We still have unsettled business to finish."

Tom Smith dragged her outside. He threw her against a pole. The other pirates were walking towards them. Sharkbait came towards Lynne with a rope at hand. He tied her to the pole. Lynne was too shocked to struggle at all. She looked horrified as the pirates encircled her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"I suppose you want to know why we are immortal, right missy?" Tom Smith said, seeing her expression.

She nodded dumbly.

"Well you see, we are under a curse, a pirate curse. Five years ago, a woman used that code, and all of us became immortal."

This time, Lynne had regained her voice.

"Then what do you need me for?"

"Don't you understand? We need you to break the curse. We need a woman to break the curse. We don't want to stay immortal forever."

"Why don't you use the woman before? Besides, it's been five years, why only now? Why me?"

"Coz the woman is dead and we wanted to amass a bit of booty first."

"What? You mean anyone who uses this code will die!"

Tom Smith didn't answer.

"It is getting late. We better have this over as soon as possible."

Sharkbait smirked and said:

"Captain, everything's ready. We 'ave the girl. Now all we need is the code."

"Good. How far are we from the Black Pearl?"

"We should sight it soon."

"As soon as we get the code from those sea scum, we kill them."

"Very good, sir."

"It's time we end this." Smith smiled, imagining the tortures he would inflict on Jack Sparrow when he caught up with him.

Suddenly, a shout from one of his crew broke his concentration.

"The Black Pearl is sighted!"

_Come on, hand me those reviews pirate! Rarr!_


	4. Battle of the Pirates

_Here's one exciting chapter, well at least it is for me. Enjoy!_

CHAPTER 4: BATTLE OF THE PIRATES (kewl!) 

Alicia had spent almost a week in the Pearl. After she apologized to the captain and stopped treating the crew like criminals, she found that they were actually pretty decent people. But she can't help worrying about Lynne. Where could she be? Is she still alive? Is she safe?

Tonight, she was pondering over the same questions again. She leaned against the edge of the ship, looking towards the wide horizon. Not far from her, Jack Sparrow was staring at her. He himself was pondering on his usual problem, whether this new shipmate was a boy or a girl. He looked away from her and faced the sea. He was a little drunk by now, having his fifth bottle. But he can make out a blurred figure of a ship moving towards them, He rubbed his eyes and blinked. Yes, he was sure of it now. Alicia noticed this too, and looked at the captain to see how he reacted to it.

"Awake the crew, and hurry!" his eyes still fixed on the ship while he finished his rum.

In no time, the whole crew was ready. Will walked to Jack's side.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But it looks very familiar." He looked at Will. "We must be ready."

Jack Sparrow stood in front of his crew and said: "I smell a fight coming on. We must be ready. Arm yerself!"

Everyone was in a hurry to get hold of his own weapons. Alicia was grabbing a sword when Jack pulled her away.

"Listen, Alexander. You are new here and you might not fight very well. So old Jack wants ye to climb to the crow's nest now and stay there. Bring that with you, just in case." And he pointed at the sword she was holding.

"But I know how to fight. I learned how to use a sword at the age of seven!"

"Yah fine but best not take risks. Now go!" And he shoved her towards the ladder.

Alicia hesitated before climbing up the rigging. By the time she climbed into the crow's nest, the enemy ship was so near she can already see their crew from above. She scanned at her own side. Jack and Will were standing by the wheel, each of them holding a sword and a pistol. Gibbs was leading the rest of the crew. They were armed and ready.

Then she looked at the enemy ship. The enemy pirates were armed too. Some have already invaded the Black Pearl. She looked back at Jack. He was fighting like mad, killing everyone in sight. Then, something strange happened. The 'dead' pirates stood up again and continued fighting. Alicia covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from screaming. One of the enemy pirates snuck up behind Jack and stabbed him. Alicia screamed. But to her surprise, Jack simply pulled out the sword and threw it towards the water.

"W..w...what!" she stammered in shock. Alicia rubbed her eyes and took another look. "Pirates stabbing each other? Check. Stabbed pirates pulling the weapons out of their bodies? Check. Jack not bleeding from a slash that should have killed him? Check. Alright then. I must be going insane…"

Alicia looked back at the enemy ship. She saw a tall pirate shouting out orders. He must be the captain, she thought. The captain had captured someone and dragged him to his side. The victim looked familiar somehow. The victim was a girl.

"Wait a minute! That's Lynne!" she shouted.

She was at once both relieved and horrified to see her friend here. Alicia hesitated for a moment. "Jack ordered me to stay here, but I have to go down there and save my friend." She thought aloud.

She looked back at her friend. Lynne was struggling and yelling words that no proper lady was supposed to know. The captain slapped her face to shut her up. Alicia looked around and saw the ropes dangling down at her side. She grabbed one and jumped off the crow's nest, screaming bloody murder all the way. She swung towards the enemy ship, and smashed into the enemy captain. He was knocked down and fell on the deck. Alicia grabbed Lynne's hand and they grabbed a rope and swung back to the Pearl. Seeing their own captain sprawled on the deck, with mini treasure chests floating over his head (A/N: cartoon style!), the enemy pirates retreated back to their ship. Jack ran towards the two girls.

"Alexander…" he started.

Unfortunately, Lynne recognized Alicia immediately and yelled,

"Alicia! It's you. Thank God you're safe! I'm going to kill you! Do you know how worried I've been! Pirates! Undead pirates were trying to kill me-" she babbled.

"Lynne Andrews! Calm down! You are safe!"

"Oh. Alright then." Lynne said, then she fainted.

Jack caught her before she fell and lifted her up (A/N: princess style!). He looked at Alicia:

"Ye got a lot of explaining to do lad, umm… I mean lass... umm…"

Will walked towards them.

"Oh, so Jack finally proved that you are a girl did he?"

"Yes." Alicia mumbled, staring at the ground.

"I knew it." Jack crowed victoriously.

"Right…." Will said skeptically.

Alicia faced Jack.

"You got a lot of explaining yourself. Why can't you die?" She looked at Will. "And you too!"

Will just shrugged and walked away saying: "She's YOUR problem, Jack." Jack didn't say a word but called out to Gibbs instead.

"Gibbs! Find a comfy cabin for the two ladies to stay in. And take this one with you." He handed Lynne to Gibbs.

He turned to Alicia. "I'll explain it to you tomorrow night over a bottle of rum, savvy?"

Alicia eyed her suspiciously. "Savvy…"

_Hmm… let's see how Alicia reacts to rum. For now, reviews!_


	5. Can't Live Without Rum

_I'm really excited for POTC 2. Anyone willing to watch it with me? - Read on mate!_

CHAPTER 5: CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT RUM 

Alicia woke up with the sun shining brightly through her bedside porthole. She looked across the room at the still unconscious Lynne. She sighed. She stood up and got dressed. Alicia opened the door and found herself face to face with Jack Sparrow. He stood there with his right hand raised, obviously about to knock on the door. When he saw her, Jack lowered his hand at once and gave her his trademark grin.

"What are you doing here?" Alicia demanded.

"Oh nothing. I came to see how you were doing. It's already the middle of the day and I thought I should let ye know I don't allow lazy bones in my ship."

Alicia walked up to the deck. Jack followed from behind.

"Is that all you came for?"

"Uumm… I also want to know how your friend is doing."

"Well, she's still unconscious. Anyway, when will you start your explaining?"

"Wait till tonight, luv, when there's rum for you and me!"

Alicia shuddered. "I'd prefer you call me by name Captain, or lad will do."

Jack grinned.

Alicia went on. "Can you live without rum for just a day?"

Jack shrugged. "No."

"Well, if you don't mind, I have to go help Gibbs on lookout now."

"Actually, I thought you could do more of the women's job."

"What do you mean 'women's job'?" Alicia bristled. "Just because you discovered I'm a woman, you start dumping 'women's job' on me?"

"Calm down. It's not that you're not doing your previous jobs well, but now that I know you're a girl I thought it would be better if you do the women's work. Since none of us can do it anyway. Please?"

Jack looked pleadingly at her. Alicia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright. But you owe me for this."

Jack grinned. "Great. Now, follow me."

Jack led her down below deck from where they just came from. But instead of turning to the left for the quarters, they turned right. Alicia had never been at this part of the ship before. They stopped in front of a wooden door. Jack opened it and led her inside. A huge stack of plates was piled before her. It was then that she realized that she had entered the ship's kitchen.

"You want me to wash these!" She said reading Jack's mind.

"Well, how do you suppose we feed ourselves ei? Besides, it won't take too long."

"Good grief!"

Jack looked at her imploringly.

"Fine, fine. But remember, you owe me a huge one, Jack Sparrow."

"Aye. And that's Captain Jack Sparrow, luv, captain."

"Whatever you say Captain." She said sarcastically. "And stop calling me 'luv'!"

"Then how do you want me to call you? I just realized last night that you're not Alexander."

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. But I'll tell you tonight, when there's rum for you and me, savvy?" She said, imitating Jack's voice.

Jack laughed. "See you tonight, then." And he walked out of the room, leaving Alicia with a huge stack of plates to deal with.

-------

The sun had set when she finished all the dishes. Alicia climbed up the stairs onto the deck. Her stomach was grumbling terribly. She looked around for something to eat. She was fumbling over a barrel when someone patted her at the back. She turned around and found herself face to face with Jack Sparrow. Not again! They were so close that she could clearly see every feature of his face. He moved his face closer, but Alicia pushed him away. Alicia turned her back to him.

"Umm… Jack, where can I find some food?"

Jack frowned slightly but answered her just the same. "I dunno. But I have some rum." He raised his right hand to reveal a rum bottle.

Alicia said, "Uugh. I can't survive on nothing but rum… But I guess I have to do with it." She reached for the bottle.

She drank a large gulp of rum. "This tastes better than the one I had before."

"Coz this, my luv, is from Tortuga. I save them for special nights."

"Then maybe we should sit down and talk." Alicia said as she reached for an empty box to sit on.

Jack went over to another box and revealed three more bottles of rum before sitting down on an empty barrel.

"So who's going to start, Captain?"

"First of all, I give ye full permission to call me Jack, that is, privately. Second, you decide who will start the story first."

"Well then, I'll start."

She took a deep breath and started.

"My name is Alicia, Alicia Spencer. My parents left me in an orphanage when I was five. When I was six years old, the Andrews family adopted me. That's where I met my best friend, Lynne Andrews, who was seven at that time. His father was the lieutenant then, a fine man, I should say. And Mrs. Andrews was very kind. She treated me like her own daughter. Unfortunately, she died two years after. Since then, it was up to Mr. Andrews to take care of us. He sent us to the best private school in our town where we learned courtesy and manners. Lynne and I always skipped classes, though, until the head mistress caught us and reported us to Lynne's father. He wasn't too hard on us. He didn't want us to grow up like typical ladies. He gave us sword-fighting lessons too. This went on for almost eight years. Until Lynne's seventeenth birthday, Mr. Andrews was promoted as commodore. He was sent by the officials to an island called Port Royal in the Caribbean. Lynne and I were thrilled, so we went along too. It took more than three years to prepare for the voyage. A banquet was held for my uncle's promotion when we were aboard the ship, which Lynne and I were trying our best to be spared from. Well we succeeded, and when we were spending our time on deck, there was a huge storm. The two of us fell overboard and the next day I found myself aboard the infamous Black Pearl."

That was the end of her story. Alicia was shocked on how she managed to tell Jack about her childhood. But she thought that he could be depended on. She gulped down the rest of her rum and looked at Jack.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what's your story?" Alicia said as she reached for another bottle.

"My story? Haha… you won't be interested in my life story!"

"No, I mean the reason why the whole crew can't die."

"Oh I see. Well ye know Will, right? Five years ago, I paid him a visit at Port Royale, he works as a blacksmith there. His girl friend, Elizabeth, was pregnant, but it was a premarital baby, and they were in a very tight situation then. So I invited them to sail with me. During the middle of the voyage, we were attacked by surprise, them pirates you met last night. Tom Smith… that's the captain… was about to kill Elizabeth when she said something like a code, I dunno myself. Then a fog covered the whole ship. Next thing I knew, Elizabeth was lying there dead." Jack gulped another mouthful of rum. "It wasn't Tom Smith who killed her because there was no blood. And then we figured out that we became immortal too. It's really odd and confusing."

He drank from his bottle.

"Poor Elizabeth." Alicia muttered.

"Yeah, Will was in shock for weeks. She was all he had left. And losing the baby was the worst blow. He never really recovered from that…"

Alicia drained her second bottle. Now she's feeling very drowsy. She looked at Jack, who was still drinking. She shook her head to keep herself awake.

"Jack, I think I have to go. I've had enough rum for one night." She slurred.

She stood up and wobbled towards the stairs. Jack started his third bottle when he heard a thud from behind him. He ran towards the stairs and found Alicia sprawled on the floor sleeping. Jack sighed and lifted her up. He carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed. He looked at her.

"She's really beautiful," he thought.

Then returning to his senses, he hit his head and went out of the room before he started doing anything stupid. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

"What was I thinking? What is wrong with me?"

Jack stood there deep in thought when suddenly, he exclaimed:

"I think I need some more rum." And he strode off.

I would love to taste a bit of rum but I guess that will never happen. Still, I'm open to reviews! Cheers!


	6. Land of Tortuga

_Ha! Another chapter unfolding before your eyes! Hope ya enjoy!_

CHAPTER 6: LAND OF TORTUGA 

"Land ho!"

Alicia jumped off from bed, but lay back down instantly as she felt the searing pain in her head. In a split second she was wondering why she had a headache, but she remembered last night and muttered under her breath.

"That was some rum."

Alicia lay down again. Who cares if they have arrived at land? She won't be able to enjoy it anyway with this headache. Then she heard a knock. She sat up reluctantly, walked to the door and opened it.

"Good morning! Thought you'd be hungry." Jack held up a tray containing a bowl of porridge.

"Captain, what are you doing here in such an early hour?"

"Early? Rise and shine, luv! I told ye I won't tolerate lazy bones."

"Captain, I'm really tired and my head hurts."

"Then eat this and you'll feel better." He placed the tray on top of her bed and sat down.

Alicia hesitated before tasting the porridge. It tastes quite plain. But for a hungry stomach, anything is delicious.

"Thanks, Jack. That was so thoughtful of you."

Jack grinned at her.

"So ready to meet Tortuga?"

"You mean we have arrived?'

"Aye. I thought you knew."

"Well, I really like to go Jack but I can't just leave Lynne alone here." And she pointed towards the unconscious body of her friend.

"You sure she's not dead yet? I mean," seeing Alicia's glare, "does she need a doctor or something?"

"She'll do fine. She must have undergone a lot of pressure for her to stay unconscious for so long." She sighed.

"You need a break, Alicia. Come on, just a leave a note or something so she can wait for you before you return."

"Aye. I guess I really need a break. Wait for me outside. I'll get dressed first."

-------

After ten minutes, Alicia and Jack Sparrow were walking down the road to the shops of Tortuga. Alicia really missed walking in solid ground. But the sight of the citizens really scared her. Everywhere she looked, there were drunken pirates and whores. She shivered a little and moved a little closer Jack. Jack saw this and smiled.

"Don't worry, luv, you're with Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Where we be heading Jack?"

"Well, first things first."

They entered a bar called the Faithful Bride. It was very quiet inside, but also very crowded. Alicia noticed that the room was filled with drunken pirates lying down on their tables. Mugs scattered on the floor with spills of rum. Jack went to the counter and leaned against it. An old man appeared from a dark corner, a cloth in his hand.

"Where be my order?" Jack said.

"You can take some first and come back for the rest tonight."

"No, I'll be back tonight."

The man nodded and Jack turned for the door. When they left the bar, Alicia spoke up.

"Now where?"

"Let's go to the apothecary for some medicine for that friend of yours."

-------

The apothecary was a dingy room. Alicia looked around. This room really needs some cleaning, she thought to herself. Jack walked to the counter. There was no one around. Jack banged at the table. Suddenly a dark figure appeared behind the shadows.

"Who goes there?"

Jack was startled, but kept his voice as serious as possible. "We're here for some medicine."

"Aye. If it isn't the infamous Capitan Jack Sparrow himself. I remembered two years before you came here in the night and stole all of my potion. That was the best potion I ever had!" The voice revealed to be an old man with a shriveled body. As he said this, he raised his hand and waved it in the air impatiently.

Jack backed away. "Well, that's the reason why I came back. To pay for them, aye, to pay for them, and for the medicine I will purchase now."

"Is that so? Well, we mustn't keep our customers waiting. What is your problem?"

"Um…"

"My friend fainted and is still unconscious for two nights. I think she must have undergone much pressure to stay unconscious for so long. Please, sir. Do you have any potion to revive her?" Alicia pleaded.

The old man raised his eyebrow. "Unconscious? Why that isn't a very complicated problem, isn't it? You just ask Capitan Sparrow here to share with you the potion he stole from me before. That shall do the trick."

Alicia's eyes widened with hope. "Really? Then what are we waiting for? Let's get back to the ship and give Lynne some of that potion!"

"Ahem… sorry to inform you, luv, but the potion…." Jack gritted his teeth and muttered in Alicia's ear. "….they're all gone. I used them all up!"

"What! Good grief, now what?"

Alicia looked at the old man imploringly. "Please, can you just make one bottle of that potion for us? Just one bottle enough to revive my friend? We will pay you accordingly."

The old man eyed Jack suspiciously. "Very well. Give me a moment."

The old man went back inside. After a few minutes, he came back with a flask in his hand. He handed it to Alicia.

"This is the best medicine you can ever find. Since your friend is unconscious, let her smell this potion. The smell will surely revive her."

"Thank you very much."

"And that will be five pieces of gold. Including the other potions you stole from before. A total of fifty pieces of gold."

Alicia looked at Jack. Jack looked back at her innocently. Alicia nudged him.

"Oh alright, alright. Here's your fifty pieces of gold." Jack threw the money onto the counter and left the shop at once.

-------

The sun was setting when they returned to the Faithful Bride, this time with Will. They met him outside a pistol shop, and he agreed to go back with them. The whole island was starting to get lively as the sky turned dark. A number of girls, Alicia supposed were whores, glared at Jack and at her. One of them approached Jack as they neared the bar.

"Oh Charlotte, how nice to…"

"Come on now, we better get going, Jack." Will smiled at the lady and dragged Jack inside the Faithful Bride, Alicia followed them with a curious expression on her face.

"What's that all about?" Jack and Alicia asked at once.

Will turned to Jack. "You know a lot better than I do that once you meet women like them in Tortuga you're bound to be slapped on the face even if 'you don't deserve it'."

Jack fell silent, but Alicia was now very confused.

Will looked at her as they sat down on a table. Jack left to get some rum.

"It's a long story, Alicia. I, myself, don't know the entire reason why Jack gets to be slapped by those women when he's at Tortuga. I reckon it's one of his complicated relationships, well, you know what I mean."

Jack slammed three bottles on their table. Alicia was not in a mood for drinking, not after her first experience last night. But Jack assured her that the second time wouldn't have that kind of effect, so she gave in.

"By the way, Will, I need you to help me bring my order back to the Black Pearl before we set off."

After they drained their bottles, Jack and Will left Alicia outside the bar while they fetched Jack's order. They returned each carrying two boxes with great difficulty.

"They're damn heavy. Think I'll send some of the crew to get the rest when we get back to the Pearl." Jack told Alicia.

After the long walk back to the docks, Alicia climbed onto the ship first. She yelped when she saw a dark figure standing right in front of her. Behind her, she heard shouts and groans as Will fell over Jack. She stopped dead, not knowing what to do. The dark figure moved nearer towards her.

"Where's Jack Sparrow?"

It was a woman's voice. Alicia felt relieved. But wait! What's a woman doing in the Pearl and looking for Jack? But before she can answer her, both Jack and Will had climbed onboard. The woman screamed and ran over to Jack and hugged him. Jack staggered backwards.

"Oh Jack! It's been such a long time since I've seen you."

"Anamaria?"

"Anamaria?" Alicia thought. She glared at the woman, not knowing why she felt so angry suddenly.

"Jack, I really miss you and the crew. But now I can join the Black Pearl again!"

Jack pushed her away and stared at her. Anamaria raised her eyebrow. Jack forced a smile.

"You're back so soon! Umm, ye sure you had enough vacation?"

"It's been a month since you left me here at Tortuga. I think that's quite long enough."

"Oh, well, if you say so. Glad to have ye back, mate."

But Jack wasn't glad. Alicia could make out a frown forming in his face. She looked over at Will. He wasn't looking pleased himself.

"Anamaria, like ye to meet our new mate, Alicia." Jack introduced.

"Hello! I'm glad to have a female companion around." Anamaria held out her hand.

"Yeah. Great!" Alicia shook her head, but when the female pirate turned around, she shot her a glare.

"Jack. I think I'll check out Lynne."

"Oh. I'll go with you." Jack sounded eager to leave.

Alicia opened her door. She took out the flask and opened the cork. Instantly, an awful smell filled the room. Alicia covered her nose. Jack covered his nose too and was mumbling curses under his breath. Alicia lowered the flask near Lynne's nose. When she can't stand the smell anymore, she closed the flask. Alicia sat down at her bed and waited, Jack standing beside her. It seemed like hours, days. Suddenly, Lynne's right hand moved. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Alicia is that you?"

_Hmm… Anamaria's back! And what's that Alicia's feeling huh! Read the next chapter! For now, reviews please!_


	7. The Beginning of the Chase

_Thanks for showing interest in my story. Well the story is starting to get interesting, so keep reading!_

**CHAPTER 7: THE BEGINNING OF THE CHASE**

Alicia looked at her friend intently.

"Lynne! Are you alright?"

Lynne sprang up from her bed. "Alicia, is it really you? Am I dreaming?"

"No. It's really me. What happened to you?"

"It's a long story. Those pirates… they wanted…"

Lynne paused and looked at Jack who was now looking over Alicia's shoulder. Alicia caught her gaze.

"It's alright. We can trust him in this."

"But he's a pirate!" Lynne hissed.

"I trust him."

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service, madam." Jack gave a low bow and extended his hand.

"Yes. I'm Lynne Andrews." Reluctantly, she shook Jack's hand.

"Come on, let's sit down." Alicia sat back on her bed while Lynne sat on her own. Jack sat down beside Alicia.

"What do the pirates want from you?" Alicia started.

Jack sounded up at once. "Ain't it obvious, luv! Pirates have a great passion for women."

Alicia glared at Jack and he shut up.

"Well, they seem to think I can a break a curse for them." Lynne replied.

"What sort of curse?"

"I'm not sure. It sounds like a code that can make a person immortal."

Alicia and Jack exchanged alarming looks.

"I think I'll call for Will." Jack stood up and walked to the door.

"Who's Will?" Lynne asked.

"He is Jack's best mate. The code may somehow be related to him. I'll explain later."

After a few minutes, Jack came back with Will. Jack motioned him to sit down and he sat beside Jack. After introducing them to each other, Alicia spoke:

"Lynne was saying that Tom Smith captured her to break a curse for them. We thought it would be related to Elizabeth so we called for you. Can you please continue Lynne?"

"Well the pirate said that the curse was made by a woman five years ago. The woman died. He said only a woman can use that curse, so he wanted me to break it for them."

"I think he's talking about Elizabeth." Jack said.

"Elizabeth?" Lynne asked.

"I'll tell you later. So does that mean that anyone who uses that curse will die?" Alicia asked again.

"Yes. That's what he told me." Lynne shuddered at the thought.

Jack rubbed his chin. "So that explains how Elizabeth died. Makes sense to me."

But Alicia continued. "What's the code, Lynne?"

"I don't know. The pirates didn't know too."

"Do you have any idea about it Will?" Alicia turned to Will.

Will shrugged. "No idea."

Jack stood up. "Then, I guess that settles it. Tom Smith is looking for you young lasses and therefore it is our duty to protect you. We better set sail before those scallywags caught up with us."

"Aye. I'll go up deck ahead of you, Jack." Will walked out the room and left the door open.

Jack looked from the open door to Alicia.

"So I'll be going?"

"You go ahead, Jack. I want to stay here with Lynne." Alicia laid her hand on Lynne's shoulder.

Jack nodded and left the room. Lynne turned to Alicia at once.

"So? Are you telling me what happened to you these days? And who's Elizabeth?"

-------

Norrington was in his study when Commodore Andrews burst into the room, panting and puffing. Norrington looked up from the documents he was reading and faced the Commodore.

"Uncle, it is a pleasure to meet you. Where are Lynne and Alicia?"

"Norrington… I came here as soon as the ship docked. I'm here to tell you that the girls were lost in sea. You better send a ship to look for them." Commodore Andrews sank down onto a nearby armchair and buried his face in his hands.

Norrington stood up from his seat. "Lost in sea? How did they get lost?"

Commodore Andrews told him the events of the night. "They must have fell overboard."

"In that case, we don't know if they're safe. We don't even know if they're still alive." Norrington paced around the room. Then, he spoke up again. "There's no use worrying. We must find them. I'll set off tomorrow with one of the finest ships in our place. You just stay here and wait for our return."

Commodore Andrews opened his mouth to argue, but Norrington raised his hand.

"Don't worry, Uncle. I'll make sure I'll find them, alive or dead. "

-------

"Where are we going, Captain?"

Jack spun around. Alicia had sneaked up from behind him while he was steering the wheel.

"Anywhere to avoid Tom Smith." He moved his attention back to the wheel.

Many days they were wandering in the sea, trying every possible way to avoid ships, especially the Bloody Anchors. Though Jack refused to admit it, they were obviously lost in the sea. There is no safe place in the Caribbean where they can permanently hide from Tom Smith. Alicia sat down on a bench and gazed into the wide sea.

"Jack, what will we do if we meet him?"

"We fight them, what else. In the meantime, we avoid him as much as possible." He faced Alicia. "I'm sorry but I really can't bring you girls back to Port Royale. The most I can do is to keep you ladies safe."

"Thanks Jack."

There was a pause. Alicia spoke up again. "You know? You're not like other pirates."

"Aye. I know. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Alicia shook her head and giggled. "That's not what I mean."

Jack smiled. "I know."

He walked towards her and knelt down beside her. Jack stared at her clear, blue eyes. Those eyes that somehow warms his soul. Those eyes that fills his heart with gladness. Those eyes that takes away all his worries, all his pains, all the sorrows of his past. Those eyes…

"CAPTAIN!"

"DAMN! WHO HAD THE AUTHORITY TO SHOUT SO LOUD IN MY SHIP?"

"CAPTAIN!"

"WHAT?" Jack stood up and turned around. Anamaria was running towards his direction.

"CAPTAIN!"

"WHAT IS IT? I'M RIGHT OVER HERE!" Jack yelled at Anamaria's ear. Anamaria winced and glared at Jack. Jack glared back at her. Alicia stood up at once and stood right between them. She looked at Anamaria.

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh nothing urgent, Alicia." Anamaria said sarcastically, her eyes still glaring at Jack. "I just came to report to the Captain that there was smoke coming from his room."

"WHAT!" Jack yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?"

"Well, were you listening?" Anamaria retorted.

Jack ignored her. Without another word, he ran straight to his room, Alicia and Anamaria running right behind him.

"What is happening here?" Will was standing outside his room as the three ran past him.

At last, they arrived outside Jack's room. From outside, they saw that Jack's room is already filled with smoke. Automatically, Will turned the knob. Jack stopped him.

"It's alright. I'll take care of it."

Will nodded and stepped aside. Jack took a deep breath, pulled his shirt up to his nose, and entered the smoke-filled room, shutting the door behind him. No one dared enter the room without the captain's permission. Seeing that there was nothing else to do, the crowd dispersed, leaving Alicia staring at the door. She heard loud banging inside the room, but knowing Jack's temper, she dare not enter. After a while, she shrugged and left for her room instead.

_What's inside Jack's room? Oh well, check out the next chapter! In the meantime I'm open for reviews. -_


	8. Secrets Revealed

_So now here's a really NEW chapter. I thought of adding one more character to my story, named after a friend of mine whose personality is the total opposite of the one in this chapter. Anyway, I hope ye mates enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 8: SECRETS REVEALED**

The old man was thrown ruthlessly onto the shelves where the rum was kept. He was panting heavily, shock written all over his face. His nose was bleeding and his left eye was already swelling. The bottles were rocking dangerously above him. Sharkbait pulled him at the front of his shirt and growled at his face:

"The Captain asked ye a question! You gonna answer or not?"

The old man looked beyond the pirate grabbing him and with unfocused eyes stared frightfully at the captain. Tom Smith sat down on of the tables with his leg crossed. His eyes were focused at the pistol he was polishing in his hand. The old man gulped and nodded. Sharkbait released him and he slid down the shelves and sat down on the floor. Without leaving his eyes off his pistol, Tom Smith spoke up:

"Ray, old man, since ye left your pirate days and opened this bar, I still looked up to you as a respectable man. Now I'm only asking simple information from you, how could you refuse to share some of your knowledge with me?"

"But Tom, I really don't know where they're heading. Old Jack left my bar about four days ago and he ain't saying a thing to me except ordering his usual dose of rum."

Sharkbait growled: "You dare lie to the captain!" and he moved towards old Ray again whereas the old man cowered in fright. Tom Smith raised his hand and stopped the pirate from his tracks.

"Calm down Sharkbait. Best we act decently. We're not dealing with pirates, just commoners. And we mustn't bother our old friend for too long. He needs to do business too."

He looked around the bar, which had long been deserted after the pirates entered shooting with their pistols here and there. By the corner stood a few whores and a young man who glared insolently at him, but still remained immobile. Tom Smith walked towards the old man and offered a hand.

"Now dear friend. Tom wouldn't want to bring trouble to ye. But take it from me: Sparrow is history. You wouldn't want to take the wrong side would ya? The best pirate of the Caribbean is now yours truly. And let me make this clear…" At this, his face was so close to Ray that he could see the scary, bloodshot eyes of the cruel captain. "No pirate, not even the infamous Jack Sparrow can beat me. On my next trip to Tortuga, you'll see his bones hanging from my ship, announcing my great victory against him. By then, you should have made up your mind."

Ray gulped and nodded at him. Tom Smith smirked and rose to leave. Suddenly, the young man emerged from his silence and shouted boldly at him:

"Don't be so sure Tom Smith. The last time I heard, you were knocked over by a decent lady. If that rumor were true, you think you can actually beat Captain Jack Sparrow? Think again filth!"

Tom Smith spun around. The boy was glaring at him fiercely. Behind him, Ray was pulling the boy by his shoulder trying to stop him from saying anything foolish. Smith snapped his fingers and instantly, his pirates grabbed the boy and pinned him towards the wall. Ray was once again pushed towards the shelves.

The young lad struggled to break free from the awful-looking pirates. But Tom Smith came near him. The lad looked at him insolently and tried to kick him with his free leg. Smith roared with laughter before saying.

"So you think I can't beat old Jack? What makes you say that boy?"

"Look into the mirror and see for yerself!" And with that the boy spat at Tom Smith's face.

Smith was enraged. He grabbed the boy's throat and held on tightly. The lad struggled for breath, his face was gradually turning blue. Ray ran towards Tom Smith and knelt beside him.

"Captain, please don't kill him. I… I'll tell ye everything. Everything ye want to know just spare the boy! Please!"

Tom Smith released his grip and turned to look at Ray.

"So you've finally decided to speak up?"

"Aye… aye… just leave the boy alone…" Ray begged.

"Father don't… don't say it. Let… let the filth do what he wants just… just don't tell him!" The boy tried to catch his breath, but his eyes were focused on his father.

Ray looked at his son with misty eyes and faced the ruthless captain. He pondered on his son's words: will he betray Jack Sparrow for the life of his son? Smith was growing impatient. He pulled out his pistol and aimed at the forehead of the lad. Ray was alarmed and his eyes widened with fear.

"No… no… don't, please. I'll tell you everything. Put that down, please." He pulled at Smith's arm, trying to restrain him from shooting the boy.

Instead, the boy gave Smith a hard stare and said bravely: "Shoot me then, that the entire island will know that Tom Smith can only win against an unarmed man!"

He was really getting into his nerves. Tom Smith slapped the boy with the end of his pistol. Blood spilled from the lad's lower lip, still he gloated the pirate. Ray was still kneeling beside Smith, imploring to him. Finally, Tom Smith kicked him aside and stared at him fiercely:

"Here's the deal Ray Andersen, you tell me what business Sparrow be doing at your bar or I'll blow the brains off your precious son!"

"Jack Sparrow… he came to pick up his order…"

"Order? What order?"

"On his last trip, he ordered some stuff from me. 6 boxes of them. They… they… are dungbombs…" Ray stuttered.

"Dungbombs? That's it? What else did he say? Who was with him?"

Behind Tom Smith, his captive son shook his head forcefully; his eyes begged his father not to tell the pirate. Ray gulped and continued:

"He came with the Turner lad… and a girl, in men's clothes, with brownish, long hair and blue eyes."

Tom Smith rubbed his chin. Now they've finally caught up with the girls. "That's it? Just one girl?"

"Ye… yes. But I heard from Jack's crew that there was another lass aboard the ship, but she seems to be unconscious."

"Did they say where they are heading?"

"No… they didn't. But I heard the two lasses were from Port Royale. That's all I know, Captain."

"Hmm… good work Ray." He patted the old man's bald head like a dog. "Now you've finally see whose side you're suppose to take. I'll see you around old man. Oh… and thanks for the rum."

Tom Smith waved his hand and the pirates followed him out of the bar. The two pirates holding on to the boy released him and went over to the shelves and took all the rum that was displayed. They roared with laughter before leaving the bar and into the cold night. Ray buried his face in his hands. But his son was back on his feet and was about to chase the two pirates when his father seized his leg.

"Don't go Joshua. They're pirates! You can't win against them."

"Father! How could you tell him about Captain Sparrow? Do you have any idea what you have just done?"

"I did it to save you son. Jack will understand…"

"You saved me by sacrificing the lives of two young, innocent ladies and possibly even the lives of the crew of the Black Pearl!"

Ray shook his head. His son was right. It was one price that is indeed too hard to pay. Angrily, Joshua grabbed a chair and sat on it, thinking deeply. Suddenly he spoke:

"We should tell Captain Sparrow that Tom Smith is on his tail. He must know of it!"

"But how? Jack Sparrow wouldn't be back here for weeks. By then, Tom Smith could have caught up with them." The old man shook his bald head again. "There's nothing we can do, son. Nothing."

"Father!" Joshua grabbed the old man by his shoulders and shook him. "We have to do something! Jack Sparrow was more than a captain to you, he was your friend! He trusted you!"

Ray lowered his eyes. He could not let his son see the cowardice and the fear inside him. But Jack Sparrow is a friend, and it his duty to warn him.

"Very well. I will send a message to him with the first ship leaving the docks tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure it will reach him? How would they know where to find him?"

"Then what do you suggest, son?"

"I say we have someone go look for him. He boards one of the ships that are to leave tomorrow and finds Captain Jack at a place he would most probably appear." He paused. "I will go. I'll just change into something clean, then I'll be off."

Joshua stood up to leave, but Ray stood up as well and stopped him. "You can't go! What if you meet other pirates besides Jack? What will happen to you?"

"The secret was revealed because of me. Then I should be the one to warn them." His tone was decisive and his mind was set.

Ray sighed and patted his son on the back. "You've really grown a lot, Joshua. Very well, go with the Mariners tomorrow morning. I will tell them to drop you at Isla dela Muerta."

"But father. You said Captain Sparrow would go to Port Royale…"

"Yes, he most probably will. But knowing Jack, he would surely drop by his treasure cove and grab some gold before he sets off." A grin formed across his face. "Now go. If the ship leaves earlier, you might even arrive the island before Jack does."

_Sigh… done at last! Hope you liked it. Send in your reviews please!_


	9. Pirate Plans and Evil Plots

_Here's the next chapter mates! Hope ye enjoy it! Thanks to all those who read my story, I'll do my best to entertain ye guys!_

**CHAPTER 9: PIRATE PLANS AND EVIL PLOTS**

"Get up ye lazy bones!" Jack Sparrow shouted at his sleep, his arms flailing around him. Suddenly he woke up from his nightmare and found himself lying on the floor of his bedroom. He stood up and brushed the dust off his pants.

"How long have I been asleep?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oohh… That gas sure is powerful…" he thought to himself as he stretched his back.

He went back up on deck. Gibbs was the first to see him. "Took ye quite a long time to recover, captain." He smiled foolishly at Jack.

"Get back to work ye scallywag!"

Jack scowled at him before he marched towards the wheel. Everything seems to be in good shape, he scanned his ship. Convinced that nothing seemed out of the ordinary, he leaned against the wheel and stared into the wide horizon once again.

Minutes later, Jack Sparrow was snoring loudly with both his arms entwined in the wheel. Alicia slipped down from the crow's nest and walked towards him. She poked her once. Nothing. Another harder poke and Jack yelped loudly and sent curses straight from his mouth.

"Bloody hell, Alicia, can't ye give ol' Jack some peace and quiet!"

"Pardon me Captain. I know it's unlucky to wake someone from his sleep but just this once, I can't wait two more days longer to ask ye: where are we headed?" For once, Captain Jack Sparrow backed off from Alicia's overpowering glare. Sure she can be cute and charming, but when she's mad, she's Anamaria the Second.

Jack gulped and gave her his trademark grin. "Jack knows he's way if that's what ye mean. And as to WHERE we're going, it's a secret between ol' Jack," at this he patted the wheel, "and the Pearl." He smiled again.

Alicia rolled her eyes. Will was right. It's hard to get any sense out of this captain. While Alicia was plotting her second attempt to talk sense to the captain, Jack Sparrow was busy with his own thoughts. The lass has a point. Where are we going? We can't just sail around like this. I'm a pirate and pirates don't get lost! He furrowed his brows together for a plan. After some critical thinking (A/N: well he rarely does that so I think this deserves an applause), he fixed his hat and turned around to face Alicia who was obviously still in deep thought.

"Ye know luv." His voice snapped Alicia out of her thoughts. "I've been talking to me wife here," at this he patted the wheel once again, "and she decided to tell the crew where we be heading."

Alicia was surprised at his words; her perfectly planned scheme vanished instantly with a poof. She raised her eyebrows and stared at the captain.

"So, what did ye wife say we're heading?"

"To dela Muerta."

"Dela what?"

Jack Sparrow twirled around on the spot with his arms wide open and said: "Isla dela Muerta, luv! Haven't ye heard? It's ol' Jack's treasure cove!" A smile was spreading across his lips.

"Are ye serious Jack?" Will spoke as he approached the pair with a mop and pail in his hands.

"Aye, mate. If we're escaping Tom Smith, we need to find loot. And the best loot is gold, and there be no finer gold than our own gold at dela Muerta."

Alicia looked from one man to the other. Both of them were smiling and there eyes were glistening at the mention of the word "gold". Helplessly, she shook her head and headed back to her quarters.

-------

Lynne was still on her bed, staring dully at the wood above her. Alicia sat down on her own bed and kicked off her boots. She would need a nice, long nap before her next shift on deck. She laid down on her own bed and sighed. Alicia turned to look at Lynne. She didn't seem to have noticed her at all, since her eyes never left the ceiling.

"What are you looking at?"

There was a long pause before Lynne finally spoke up.

"When are we going back Alicia?" she demanded.

Alicia was surprised. She wasn't prepared for this question. She sat back up and stared at her friend.

"You know how the pirates are Lynne. They won't give up that easily. They'll surely hunt us down. We need to shake them off first before we can finally go home. Besides, Jack promised to protect us so I don't think there'll be any trouble as long as we stay at the Pearl."

At this, Lynne sat up as well and came face to face with Alicia.

"Safe? You can't be serious Alicia. We're nowhere safe as long as we're at sea. If your pirate friend really wants to help, it's best if he sail to Port Royale this instant and drop us there."

Alicia could see her friend's eyes flaring up like tongues of fire. All this goose chase must have gotten to her nerves. Still, she tried to calm her down.

"Lynne, if we go back right now there's no doubt the pirates will chase us there. They'll be ruining the whole town and we'll risk more ladies' lives than we could ever imagine."

"There's the Navy, I believe they're capable enough."

"But think about it. They can die but the pirates can't. Will the Navy stand a chance?" Alicia breathed in. Her friend really is testing her patience.

"At this point our conversation is leading us nowhere. Seems to me all that is left is to wait for eternity at this old, rotten ship, and we're not even sure if we'll live through it." Lynne looked around the room and scowled.

Alicia was in the brink of bursting at her friend. She sighed deeply and said slowly.

"We're doing this for safety purposes. We need to ensure our own, and other people's safety. If you can't take it, then you have to bear with it."

Lynne laughed sarcastically. "You really think that Captain Sparrow is on our side? What if he's into this evil plot with the captain after all? What if he's taking us to him right now? He's immortal too isn't he? Wouldn't he want to be normal once again just like what Tom Smith wanted?"

Alicia stood up suddenly, she may be her friend, but she said too much. "You shouldn't accuse the person who saved you, you know."

Lynne stood up as well. "And he saved your life too, didn't he? Don't be so gullible as to fall for him Alicia. Sure he has the good looks and he seems to be really attracted to you but you have to remember that he's a pirate! And pirates are evil, all of them. This could be all a pirate's evil plot and we have no way to escape from it!"

Alicia kept all her fury to herself and stormed out of the room. She ran as fast as she could barefooted, up to the deck and straight to the crow's nest. Good thing no one was on duty. She sank to her feet and sobbed in her hands. Gulls cried and flew past over her. She looked up and stared into the open sea. The sky was getting hard, but she could faintly see the outline of a ship. She rubbed her eyes and dried the tears to stare at it. No doubt it's a ship.

"Ship sighted due east!" She shouted. Much hustle and bustle was heard down below as the captain started to shout orders to his crew.

She took out her spyglass and stared at the ship's flag. It can't be! She jumped down from the crow's nest and avoided the busy pirates as she ran towards the captain. Jack Sparrow was shouting orders to his crew and didn't notice her.

"Captain, that ship." Alicia gasped for breath. Jack gave her a questioning look. Alicia took a deep breath before she continued. "That is a British Navy ship."

Jack's mouth fell upon and snatched Alicia's spyglass from her. After verifying the fact with his own eyes, he pushed the spyglass back to her hands and clapped his hands to get the crew's attention. Everyone stopped his work and looked at him.

"My fellow scallywags, what comes towards us is a ship." He snapped his fingers. "A British Navy ship to be particular." He grinned his trademark grin and his golden teeth glimmered. The crew looked back at him and at each other and smiled as well, the fear in their faces seemed to have vanished.

Jack Sparrow nodded approvingly. "Well, let's get on me crew. We've got a ship to loot."

_Hand over those reviews mate! Thanks!_


	10. A Pirate's Life

_It's been quite some time. Really sorry about that, I was busy with school work. Now here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it! And yeah, I don't own anything in POTC._

**CHAPTER 10: A PIRATE'S LIFE**

"Lieutenant, forgive me for saying this but this search is totally pointless."

Lieutenant Morris continued to walk around in circles inside the Trinidad ship cabin. Commodore Norrington's last words of order seemed to be still ringing in his ears.

"Bring back the two girls to Port Royale, alive or dead. Don't think of returning without them."

Lieutenant Morris shuddered just thinking of those words. "How am I going to find two girls I've never seen before?" He fell back to his chair and stared at the rough, wooden ceiling. "Besides, I didn't become a lieutenant just to find lost girls." He sighed again. Lieutenants are supposed to take orders from Commodores, and that was an order. He'd be in trouble if he refused to take it.

The stout man was still chattering on, having not noticed that the Lieutenant was too absorbed with his own thoughts. Lieutenant Morris cleared his throat and the stout man finally stopped.

"I cannot agree better with what you have just said, Captain Marco. But that was an order the Commodore gave me and I must take it." He stood up and looked sternly at the Captain. "So must you."

Without another word, the Captain left the cabin and headed back on deck. He shook his head.

"First the Commodore, now even the Lieutenant is out of his mind."

The whole crew was waiting expectantly when they saw their Captain emerge from the cabin. A look on the Captain's gloomy face told them they still have to sail on. With groans and moans, they headed back to their posts.

-----

Captain Jack Sparrow eyed the British ship with his spyglass again. The stupid ship seems to be floating towards them. This worried him a bit. Will saw this too and waited for the Captain's orders.

"Maybe we should skip this one, Captain. Who knows what they're up to."

Captain Sparrow shook his head as he reached for his sword.

'This is too good a chance to miss. Besides, we're pirates. Looting is our life. Nothing will go wrong."

Will still looked worried. "Well, just hope Alicia will take it well."

"Don't worry." Jack smiled. "She'll love the idea."

Alicia felt restless as she joined the rest of the crew. Her first loot! She sniffed the sea air with a satisfied smile on her face. She really felt like a pirate. Jack Sparrow and Will were standing by the wheel, while the rest of the crew was led by Gibbs. Anamaria was giving out swords and pistons to everyone. When she reached Alicia, though, she stopped, ignoring Alicia's outstretched palms.

"The Captain wants to talk to you."

Alicia's jaw dropped. He can't make her miss this one. Reluctantly, she dragged her feet towards where Jack Sparrow was standing. When Jack saw her coming, he smiled at her and motioned her forward.

"Why the long face, luv? You don't think I'm gonna let ye miss this one will ye?"

Alicia's face lit up. "That means I'm in?"

"Of course you're in. But you're not going out there." Captain Sparrow pointed towards the British ship. "You're staying here." He pointed the wheel of the ship.

Alicia's face dropped down instantly. "What's the difference?"

Jack laughed while shaking his finger. "That's a lot of difference for me, luv. Ye see, while we're out there looting, ye stay here commandeering my ship. Ain't that wonderful?" He said cheerily.

Alicia stared at him with disbelief. "You can't be serious. I… I… I'll be missing all the action!"

Jack laughed again and laid his arms around Alicia. She was staring to hate this.

"Actually, luv, ye are still part of the action. Ye see, your job is to take care of my ship from intruders, and help me and me crew escape after the looting."

Captain Sparrow let go of Alicia and patted her on the shoulder.

"Ye have a difficult job, luv. If one of me mates were left in that ship, ye are going to answer to my pistol." At this he suddenly raised the pistol in his hand and made Alicia jump.

Jack roared with laughter as he turned around and joined his crew. Will, following close behind him, gave Alicia an apologetic look before joining Jack. Alicia rubbed her shoulders and silently watched them prepare themselves. She sighed. Guess this looting idea wasn't as good as she expected it to be.

-----

Captain Marco still sat silently on a barrel when a crew mate ran towards him.

"Captain, ship sighted."

Captain Marco remained seated, not raising his head to look at his crew mate and continued to mumble incomprehensible words under his breath.

The young man continued urgently. "Captain, this is serious. There's a ship coming towards us, and it looks like a pirate ship."

The word "pirate" seemed to have brought the captain back to his senses.

"What?" he stammered. "A pirate ship?"

The young man nodded. Captain Marco rose to his feet and walked towards the wheel. He snatched out his spyglass and looked. It is a pirate ship. "God must be helping us." He muttered to himself. The young man heard him and looked at him questioningly.

"Captain, you think Commodore Andrews' daughters could be there?"

"It is possible." The Captain replied as he lowered his spyglass. Then he turned to the young man and said. "Tell the crew to prepare the sails. We need to move closer for a better look."

He brought his spyglass to his eye again. "In the meantime, we still have to be ready. Who knows what those pirates are up to."

The young man nodded and left the captain to his own thoughts. The pirate ship seemed to be moving towards them as well. Do pirates always act so boldly? The captain thought. Maybe the girls are indeed kept hostage, and these pirates are coming to bargain.

The two ships were nearing it each other. Captain Marco could make out the movements inside the pirate ship. The whole crew was standing still, led by two armed men. When he looked towards the wheel, he was surprised to see a woman stirring. This is no ordinary pirate ship, he thought to himself.

The pirate ship came nearer. One of the leaders stood on the edge of his ship and shouted with his arms opened wide.

"We come in peace!"

Captain Marco eyed the man warily as he swaggered, trying to keep his balance and talk at the same time.

"What do you want?" The captain shouted in return.

The pirate cleared his throat. "Well, how should we say this? Let's see. We're not greedy pirates; we don't want ye ship. All we want is… ye gold." At this he smiled, showing his gold teeth.

"WHAT!" The captain roared, but it was too late. There was a shout, and all the pirates were climbing towards their ship.

Captain Marco shouted too, but his crew was definitely surprised by the sudden pirate attack. As expected, the British soldiers weren't prepared to see pirates storming into their ship. With a few hits, the soldiers were knocked over as some of the pirates ran down to the ship's deck.

Watching his soldiers fall one by one, Captain Marco panicked. He raised his own sword and ran towards the mob. He came face to face with the pirate leader. Instantly, the pair dueled. The pirate was gradually overpowering him when suddenly, luck was with him. A British soldier who was pushed aside by a pirate fell over his opponent. Quickly, the Captain disarmed the man and aimed his sword at the pirate leader's throat.

"Ask your men to stop or I'll slit your throat."

Before the pirate could answer though, there was another shout and a pair of legs hit him on the head. His sword flew away and he was knocked overboard. The captain broke through the surface of the water and looked. It was the girl he saw earlier stirring the pirate ship who hit him. He immediately swam towards a rope dangling down his ship. By the time he climbed aboard, the last of the pirates were leaving his ship. Still gasping for breath, he looked around frantically to ask his soldiers' help; but all of them lay down helplessly, wounded and battered.

"NO!" He moaned helplessly as he ran towards the edge of the ship. The pirate ship was picking up a strong wind, and was out of sight in a few minutes.

"No…" Captain Marco moaned again as his legs gave way and he fell down. Lieutenant Morris emerged from below deck, dragging a chair behind him and some loose ropes dangling from his shoulders. He looked around at the devastating state of the ship. Then he caught sight of the captain and marched towards him.

"Captain, I want you to chase that pirate ship right this moment! Those scallywags took all our gold and almost all our supplies. We have to stop them!" He slammed his fist on to the edge of the ship, staring hard at the captain.

The captain shook his head. "It's too late. They've escaped. We won't be able to catch up with them."

Lieutenant Morris' eyes widened with horror. He staggered towards a box that was still whole and sat down. Now he is really in trouble.

-----

"Yo ho ho… a pirate's life for me…"

The sky had fallen dark but the Black Pearl is brightly lit. The crew was celebrating for a successful loot that afternoon. Captain Sparrow never felt any better. He watched as his crew danced around the lamp light, drinking rum and singing the pirate song he taught them. Alicia was one of them, her silhouette Jack couldn't stop staring at.

"What are you staring at?"

Jack looked up as Will came over to sit beside him, holding a bottle in his hand. Jack didn't know what to say; there were some things that could leave Captain Sparrow speechless, and this was one of them.

Will nudged Jack, thinking that the Captain was already drunk. "Is Alicia your new target?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe yes, maybe not."

Will eyed him warily.

Jack sighed. "Alright, mate, I'll tell ye what I think: I think Alicia really likes me."

Will snorted. Jack's drunk so soon? He thought. Seeing Will's reaction, Jack shook his head and said.

"I'm serious mate. Many times, she's been helping me out. Like this afternoon, she saved me from that British poodle." Then he lowered his voice so that Will had to move closer to him to hear what he was saying. "Though, I personally think she saving me was a stupid thing to do, coz ye know, I can't die so what's the point saving me? Savvy?"

Will rolled his eyes. He is drunk. Will cleared his throat and said.

"Listen Jack. First of all, I think Alicia helps you because you once saved her, so she's just repaying your kindness. Secondly, I don't think she likes you at all. She'd be hard to impress."

Jack laughed. "Nonsense, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate."

"The problem is, she's not really aware that you're Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack opened his mouth to argue but Alicia suddenly ran towards their direction.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she reached for another bottle of rum.

"Nothing." Jack and Will replied in unison.

Alicia gave them a quizzical look. "Then, come on and join us!"

"I think I'll do that." Jack replied immediately and swaggered his way towards the dancing pirates.

Alicia laughed at him and ran back to the crew as well. Will smiled. On second thought, maybe the two would actually make a perfect pair. He drank from his bottle and saw Lynne emerge from below deck.

She still wore her party dress, already worn, tattered and smudgy. Her hair was askew and her face showed signs of disapproval of the celebration going on. Will sensed trouble brewing and rose up immediately. Lynne walked towards the dancing crowd. No one seemed to have noticed her presence. Alicia was leading the crew in their song, with Jack behind her.

"Yo ho ho… a pirate's life for me… hey!"

Lynne suddenly pulled Alicia away from the crowd.

"Lynne! You've finally decided to get up! Come on and join the celebration!" Alicia was all-smiles.

Lynne, on the other hand, was not amused. "I heard the ship did some looting a while ago, from a British Navy ship! How would you explain that?"

"Aye, that's why we're celebrating! I'm so happy I had my first loot!"

At this, Alicia sang out loud: "Yo ho… a pirate's life for…"

A resounding slap went across Alicia's face. All the singing and dancing stopped. Everyone was looking from Lynne to Alicia. Alicia's hand was on her cheek, which was reddening from Lynne's slap. Lynne's eyes were staring right at Alicia, flaring with anger.

"How could you say such a thing? You are NOT A PIRATE!" Lynne shouted at Alicia.

Tears streaming down her face, Alicia replied. "Go back if you want to, but I'm staying here. Things would have turned out all right if you hadn't slapped me. But you did, and now, I'm not going anywhere but here!"

Alicia ran away, sobbing. Lynne was dumbstruck. Jack was the first to break the silence.

"I think I'll go with her." And he ran after Alicia.

Everyone started to drift away. Soon, Will and Lynne were the only ones left on deck. Will looked intently at Lynne, who was still standing still, motionless. Suddenly, Lynne broke into uncontrollable tears and dropped down into her knees. Her cries echoed into the darkness.

_Reviews! Savvy?_


	11. The Truth

_Waw… I'm telling you now, this chapter is definitely long. It's supposed to be longer but I cut off the drag parts. Well, if you ask me, this is the best chapter I've ever written! Of course, it still depends on you. I've changed a bit of the original story though, so I thought I should make myself clear…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from POTC. bow_

CHAPTER 11: THE TRUTH

The moonlight shone over the lone island of dela Muerta. A huge ship was anchored in the distance, while a small boat was gradually making its way towards the shore. Finally, the little boat bumped into the sand, and a man was pushed over. Joshua groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He raised his eyes and glared at the dark, tall figure in the boat that loomed over him.

"Here's the drop off kid. Hope you don't get eaten by sharks before you died of starvation. They won't get much from you that way." He roared with laughter. The man rowing the boat also joined in the laughter.

The tall man grinned, his mouthful of golden teeth gleamed against the darkness. "Any last words before we leave?"

Joshua stood up and brushed the sand off his pants. "My father paid you a high price to accompany me here and wait for the Black Pearl. Since you're leaving me now, give back my father's gold." He stretched his palm towards the man.

The man shook his head and clucked his tongue. "Let me make this clear to ye laddie. The morning your father arrived at the Mariners, these were his orders." He cleared his throat and mimicked the deep and gruff voice of Ray Andersen. "I want ye to sail my boy to dela Muerta, to wait for Jack Sparrow and his crew. Feed him well."

He paused and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I did as I was told. As captain of the Mariners, I made sure you were fed well. Now, I brought ye here at this island, and that ye may wait for the Pearl. The truth is, we don't like Jack Sparrow one bit. You're lucky we still brought you this far." His eyes glimmered in the darkness, eyes filled with greed and evil that sent shudders down Joshua's spine.

Joshua snorted. "You fed me well all right: two cups of water and three bowls of porridge everyday."

"That's good enough for me laddie. Now if ye have nothing else to say, we shall bid ye farewell now and get on our way." The captain waved his hand impatiently at his companion.

The other man jumped from his daze and started rowing the boat away from the island. Joshua opened his mouth to argue, but realized that whatever he said will take him nowhere. He stared gloomily at the dark outline of the ship as it sailed away from the island, until its shadow silently crept towards the horizon and away from view.

Joshua sank down to his knees. Now he was definitely hopeless. If the Black Pearl didn't show up as expected, not only will they be unprepared of Tom Smith's attack, he will also die in that island, alone and lost. He felt his strength gradually drifting away, and his body gave in as he dropped into the sad. He lay down there with his eyes closed. He decided that the island could wait until tomorrow, if he manages to wake up tomorrow.

-----

Jack ran around his ship, searching frantically. If the crew hadn't known what happened before, they would have thought their captain had finally gone drunk and lost his way in his precious ship. There was no wind to push the sails anyway, so the Black Pearl dropped anchor in the middle of the Caribbean. The whole crew retired into their bunks and fell into a deep slumber, except for Captain Sparrow.

He looked among the abandoned rooms below the deck; there was no sign of her. After an hour of searching, the moon had rose high in the sky. Captain Jack Sparrow gave up his search and went back to his wheel. He looked up in the dark sky and checked the direction of the wind. That's when he saw it: a red piece of cloth hanging down from the crow's nest. Jack Sparrow strained his eyes for a better look. There was definitely someone up there. He pulled out his pistol and started climbing up to the crow's nest.

As he neared it, he heard sobs coming from above him. Then he knew what he would be expecting. Jack tucked his pistol in his belt and continued to climb up. True enough, Alicia sat there, her legs pulled towards her body. When she saw the captain, she quickly pulled the red cloth, which turned out to be her bandana, and covered her face with it.

Jack sat down beside her and patted her shoulder.

"It's alright Alicia."

Alicia lowered her bandana and stared at Jack's chocolate eyes. Somehow, she found comfort and trust in those eyes. Unable to control herself, she burst into sobs again. There was a long moment of silence, wherein Alicia's sobs and the ripple of waves were the only sounds heard. Finally, she fell silent, her face buried in her knees.

Jack, whose hand was still on her shoulder all along, shook her a bit.

"Are ye alright luv? Are ye asleep?"

Alicia raised her head and shook it. Then, she forced a smile in her lips and said.

"I'm fine now, Captain, thanks."

Jack smiled back. "Are ye hungry? Want me to whip up some porridge for ye?"

Jack started to rise from his feet but Alicia pulled him back down. She held his hand in hers and looked intently into his eyes. Jack stared back as well.

"I want to ask you a favor, Captain." Alicia said sadly.

"What is it?" Jack asked, his eyes never tearing away from their gaze.

There was a pause. "I… I wonder if you can sail to Port Royal, before we go to your treasure island."

Jack's eyes turned into a puzzled look.

Alicia continued. "I will never forget what Lynne had done to me tonight. But partly, it was my fault too." She broke away from their gaze and looked down.

"I was too selfish. The moment I stepped into this ship, I felt a great sense of belonging. Because of this, the idea of going back home never occurred to me. Even though I know how much Lynne wanted to go home, I tried to forget it, thinking that she would soon like the ocean as much as I do."

She paused again. Jack was afraid she would burst into tears again, but she didn't.

"I only thought of myself. I wanted to stay near the ocean, but I didn't want to lose Lynne. She is my family to me. Now that all this had happened, it is my fault not to have learned to let her go."

She pulled at Jack's hands. "Please Jack, just this once. We'll just drop her at Port Royal and we'll be off. I will stay with the crew. If you don't mind…" Her gaze dropped and seemed to be too ashamed to look him at the eye.

Jack listened quietly. When Alicia was finished, he raised her chin so that they were face to face.

"Since the day I saved Alexander, you were already a part of me crew, luv. And I'll do you that favor, on the condition…"

"What is it?" Alicia asked eagerly.

"On the condition that Lynne agrees to leave ye and go home herself."

-----

Lynne wailed, tears streaming down her face. Will brought her to her room and asked her to lie down. Stubbornly, she sat on her bed and continued to cry, her body rocking back and forth. Will was seated opposite her, obviously clueless on how to stop her tears from falling.

All the time they were in their room, Lynne never stopped wailing and crying. From time to time, she would murmur under her breath. "It's all my fault… all my fault. I should have known… I should have stopped it."

Will opened his mouth, but no words came out of it. Before, it would have been a lot easier for him to speak words of comfort to women, but many years at sea can somehow suck out all the gentleman-ness in him. He just sat there and watched as Lynne rocked back and forth, sobbing and weeping into her handkerchief.

The door opened so suddenly that Will stood up from his seat. Jack came in, with Alicia lying against his shoulder. Lynne stopped crying and stood up as well. The two girls looked into each other eyes. It was a very awkward moment of silence, especially for Jack and Will. Then Lynne finally broke the silence.

"Alicia, I need to tell you something."

"No Lynne, you have to listen to me first."

Lynne looked into Alicia's eyes, which made Alicia feel very uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and said.

"Jack agreed to drop by Port Royale, that is if you really want to go home."

Lynne's eyes brightened. "Of course I want to! When will we arrive?"

Alicia shifted her eyes away from Lynne's. Lynne got the message at once. 'You're not going back with me?"

Alicia shook her head. "I'm staying. I'm going to live a pirate's life. It's what I've always wanted."

Lynne sank down into her bed. "This couldn't be happening." She murmured.

Alicia fell silent at once and held Lynne's hand.

"Does this have something to do with what you're going to say to me?"

Lynne pulled Alicia closer and the two girls sat down side by side on the bed. Will made his move to leave the room but Jack stopped him and motioned him to sit on the other bed before sitting down himself.

Alicia looked eagerly at Lynne, but somehow, Lynne just couldn't look straight at her. Finally, Lynne cleared her throat.

"There's been something I haven't told you. It's the truth behind… behind your identity."

Alicia was startled. "My identity?"

Lynne nodded. "All these years, you've always thought that my parents adopted you and that was how we became sisters, but in fact," Lynne held Alicia's hand tightly. "We really are sisters."

Alicia's mouth fell open, so did Jack's and Will's.

Lynne continued. "That night before mother died, she told me everything about your identity, and her mistake: the greatest mistake in her life."

"Father was a very ambitious navy officer. Right after my birth, Father went out at sea for a very long time, leaving Mother and me at home. Of course, I was young then and it didn't mattered to me, but Mother was lonely. That was when… she met him."

"They were deeply, madly in love. Only when she conceived you did Mother finally realize the fault in her actions. You see, he was a pirate."

Alicia gasped, but Lynne ingnored her and continued.

"She gave birth to you in secret and sent you away to an orphanage right after you were born, paying the caretaker to take good care of you before the time comes that she can bring you home."

Lynne took a deep breath. Alicia was speechless, but she was definitely listening to her. After a few seconds, as Jack and Will looked from Lynne to Alicia and back, Alicia spoke up.

"Who is he… my father? And where is he now?"

At this point, Lynne fell silent and hesitated to continue. Alicia saw her uncertainty and held Lynne's hands tightly. Lynne sighed. She pulled out a piece of paper from a small pocket in her dress. Alicia took it from her with shaking hands. The paper was so delicate it seemed to tear apart with the slightest movement. Alicia opened it delicately: the writing still whole and legible. Both Jack and Will leaned forward for a closer look at the contents.

_To my dearest Lara,_

_My heart is filled with sorrow as I write you this letter. My crew will be leaving tomorrow at the break of dawn; do not bother to come to the pier. At this point, I do not know if I will live to see my child again. That is why I leave you my ring, for our child. I hope with this ring, the child can be reunited with his brother, whom I have given the same ring, with my name carved into them. As for you, know that my heart will always stay with you, no matter where I will be._

_With love, Bill_

"If you are wondering, the ring is with me."

Lynne removed a long necklace from her neck, where a gold ring dangled below. Alicia took it from Lynne's palm and twirled it over the lamp light. Jack was still scrutinizing the letter, but Will's eyes were staring hard at the ring. His mind was twirling, confused but enlightened at the same time. Finally, he managed to ask.

"What is the man's name?"

Lynne looked questioningly at him but answered. "Mother said he was Bootstrap Bill."

There was a loud thud. Alicia and Lynne turned around to see Jack sprawled over the floor, his eyes wide with astonishment. Will on the other hand, snatched the ring from Alicia and examined it closely. True enough, at the surface of the ring, carved intricately in cursive, was a name he knows of.

"What's the matter, Jack? Will? Do you know my father?"

Alicia stood up and looked eagerly at both of them. "Is he still alive?"

Jack gulped. "Your father's gone to Davy Jones' locker, luv, but I bet your brother's young and alive."

"So you know where to find him?"

Jack became speechless. Alicia looked from Jack to Will. Slowly, Will removed the ring from the chain and placed in Alicia's fingers. Alicia's eyes widened. Then Will extended his palm over Alicia's hand. She look down, and there she saw it in his middle finger: a ring similar as hers, with the same name carved into it: _Bill Turner_.

_So what do ye say mateys? Good enough? Harhar… send in those reviews!_


	12. Narrow Escape

_Without further ado, I present to you, CHAPTER 12! (finally…)_

CHAPTER 12: NARROW ESCAPE

Alicia woke up from the screech of seagulls. Rubbing her eyes, she just had the weirdest dream. She and Will were siblings, and their father is a pirate! The details of her dream drifted around her like a cloud. Could it be simply a dream? Well, they seemed so real. As she reached for her boots drowsily, her hand brushed against the ring in her finger. She stared at it for a while and scrutinized the writing.

"Good grief, it was real!" She smacked her palm on her forehead.

All dressed up, she climbed up on deck with many thoughts winding in her head. She walked towards the sails in a daze that she carelessly bumped into someone.

"Sorry, sorry." Alicia looked up and saw that it was Will.

Will smiled at her. "Good morning, Alicia. What a night isn't it?"

Alicia eyed him warily. "What happened last night?"

Will looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, you passed out after I told you we were siblings."

Alicia looked at him hesitantly. "So you're saying that, what happened last night was for real? I really am a pirate? You really are my brother?"

Will nodded. Alicia's eyes lit up suddenly and she screamed as she jumped forward and hugged Will by the neck.

"I've always wanted to have a brother! And a brother that's a pirate! Then I get to be a pirate too!"

Will was entirely taken aback at Alicia's reaction that he couldn't help but laugh. Alicia chuckled and hugged Will tightly. They stayed that way for a long time, until they noticed someone standing beside them.

It was Jack. He was eyeing them cautiously, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor boards. Alicia let go of Will and smiled at Jack.

"Good morning, Captain. I'll be on my way to my post."

Alicia skipped away and Will walked towards Jack.

"She was so happy. She said she also wanted a brother."

Jack sighed. "Why doesn't she do the same to me?" He shook his head. "After all I've done for her…"

Will patted him on the shoulder. "Cheer up Jack. Now that Alicia is my sister, I can try to tie up the strings between the two of you."

Jack grinned. "Thanks mate." Jack started to walk towards the wheel, but turned around so suddenly that he almost slipped.

"Forgot to tell ye mate." He motioned Will to come closer and whispered at his ear.

"We be at Port Royale tonight. Where do ye think is the best place to stop so as not to get caught?"

Will thought for a while. "How about that old bell tower where you jumped off during your escape?"

Jack snapped his fingers. "Great idea! Then bell tower it is."

-----

Lynne waited until Alicia left the room before she rose from her bed. After last night, she found it difficult to talk to Alicia. After all, she was the main reason why Alicia never knew of her own parentage. She sat beside the porthole of their room, gazing at the blue sea, wondering how it is to follow Alicia in her dreams to become a pirate.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Lynne hesitated to open it; she wanted to spend more time to herself. Surprisingly, her visitor didn't plan to wait for any reply. The door opened, and Will entered the room.

"Good morning, Ms. Andrews."

Lynne nodded in greeting and continued to stare through the porthole. Will sat down opposite her. Seeing that she seems to be avoiding him, he cleared his throat.

Lynne faced him. "Is there something you want to say, Mr. Turner?"

Will cleared his throat again. "First of all, you can call me Will. Secondly, we weren't able to talk last night after Alicia passed out, so…"

Will paused. When he saw that Lynne was listening, he shifted closer to her and continued.

"I just want to know, did Alicia's mother want her to know of… our father?"

Lynne was silent for a while. "Yes. But Mother was afraid that Alicia wouldn't understand then, so she told me to tell her the truth once she turns twelve."

"But she's almost twenty! Why didn't you tell her?" Will blurted out.

Lynne stared at Will, her eyes starting to glisten with tears. "I was afraid to lose her. The day she entered our house when I was seven, I've already treated her as a sister. After Mother died, we used to play near the sea. Then she would tell me how much she wanted to live near the sea, and would wonder why she ever thought of that. Of course, I knew why she felt that way, because it's in her blood. So I was afraid that once she knows of her roots, she would leave me and go to sea. I couldn't let her go, I just couldn't."

Tears started trickling down her face, but Lynne didn't bother to wipe them. Will looked sympathetically at her.

"I understand how you feel, but why did you change your mind? What made you tell her last night?"

Lynne sniffed. "I just realized how much she wanted to be a pirate, to the extent that she would leave me. If that's the case, there's no need to hide it from her. Since she wants to be a pirate, I thought I should at least let her know that she really meant to be one."

Will smiled at her. "You did a good job. I'm not being selfish or anything, she is your sister too anyway, but it is good of you that you finally let her go."

"I guess you're right." Lynne forced a smile on her face. "Well, is this the reason why you came?"

"Actually, I wanted to tell you that we'll be arriving at Port Royale in the evening. If… you change your mind, you can stay with us." Will paused. "I believe Alicia would be happier to have both brother and sister with her."

Lynne thought for a moment. Then she smiled. "Thank you so much, Will, but I guess it is time I put her under your care. Besides, she can be a better pirate than a lady."

They both laughed. Will couldn't help but notice Lynne's eyes: amidst the sadness was a glint of familiar cheer and brightness. It was as if he's seen those eyes before, from someone else, he just couldn't remember where, when and who.

After a long, awkward silence, Will stood up to leave. Lynne watched as the door shut behind him. Once she's gone, this man would be the only person she can entrust Alicia to.

-----

Night fell over the Black Pearl as she wound its way through the dark waves. Jack Sparrow held on to his spyglass, keeping an eye on the faraway land they were approaching. Will stood beside him, gazing at the same direction. As Port Royale slowly came into view, Will nudged Jack and pointed out the direction.

"There's the bell tower. We'll just move closer to it and the stairs would come into view."

Jack lowered his spyglass. "Are ye sure the stairs are… usable still?"

"Back then, I used those stairs when I go fishing. I suppose they'll be more worn out and slippery by now, but it will do."

The bell tower was finally in sight. Alicia leaned against the edge of the ship and strained her eyes. There's the stairs! She said to herself. They were narrow stairs, good for only one person to walk through at a time. The solid rock had grown mold, thus making it slippery and moist.

The Black Pearl moved closer. Alicia was afraid it would crash into the old bell tower, but of course Jack wouldn't allow that. Just in time, Jack shouted:

"Drop anchor!"

There was a loud splash as the anchor dropped into the waters. Jack turned to Will.

"This can't take long, mate. Where's our friend?"

"I already sent Gibbs to call her."

Alicia remained silent and stared at the opening towards the cabin. Soon enough, Gibbs emerged from it, closely followed by Lynne. Will guided her towards the edge of the ship. Everyone was silent, even the waves seemed to have stopped, as if they recognized the solemnity of the occasion.

Lynne silently walked past Alicia, her head bowed down. She was about to step onto the stairs when Alicia finally spoke.

"Lynne, before you leave, I want to tell you that I don't blame you for anything."

Lynne stopped in her tracks and turned around. She was crying, and she saw that Alicia was crying too. Unable to control herself, she ran towards Alicia and they hugged each other.

"I'm sorry Alicia. I'm so sorry."

"Hush. Don't say that." Alicia faced Lynne eye to eye. "I should thank you, Lynne, for being a wonderful sister all these years and for letting me live my life the way I wanted."

Lynne smiled. "I'm happy for you."

Alicia smiled too and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm not driving you away. It's just that the lives we've wanted are entirely different. Maybe we're meant to choose different paths."

Lynne nodded in understanding. After a few moments of silence, Lynne broke free. She patted Alicia on the shoulder.

"Farewell. I hope we see each other again. Take care of yourself."

Lynne stepped over the stairs and started climbing. Will followed close behind her as the stairs were steep and slippery. Finally, the pair arrived at the bell tower. Lynne looked around her; it was her first time at Port Royale, she didn't know where to go.

Will seemed to have sensed her worry and whispered in her ear. "Just go down those stairs and walk straight ahead. Once you reach the main road, you'll meet Navy officers who can help you."

Lynne whispered back. "Thank you, Will. Alicia is yours now."

Will gave her a short nod and made his way back to the ship. Soon, she heard a shout and the Black Pearl started to move away. For the last time, Lynne turned to look at the departing ship. Alicia still stood at the edge, waving at her. She waved back and at that same time, she heard a loud explosion behind her.

-----

Everyone aboard the Black Pearl turned towards the direction of the sound. The ship was gradually making its way towards the open sea, but Alicia could still see lights on the far side of the island, moving towards the old bell tower. Lynne still stood there, looking from the Black Pearl to the approaching lights behind her.

Alicia cried out urgently. "We have to go back! Lynne is still there."

"No Alicia, we have to leave at once. The Navy must have discovered us. Lynne will be safe with them." Will laid an assuring hand on Alicia's shoulder.

Will's words calmed Alicia a bit. "You think so?"

"Yes. She'll be safe. If we don't leave, we'll be the ones in danger."

Jack on the other hand shook his head. "I don't agree with ye, mate." Jack said urgently, as he watched through his spyglass. "Based on my pirate instincts, the Navy didn't even see us. They were chasing something else."

"What then?" Will retorted.

Before Jack can answer him, a series of explosions were heard, followed by a huge cannon ball zooming towards their direction.

"Get down!" Will shouted as she pushed Alicia flat against the floor. The cannon missed them for a few inches, and landed on the water beside them with a loud splash.

Then, the shadow of the Bloody Anchors came into view. Clearly, Tom Smith was on their trail but, in the meantime, they were also being chased by the British Navy.

"It's Tom Smith!" Will shouted over the sound of bombs and explosions aimed right at them.

"Get those sails working! Hurry!" Jack was shouting urgently.

Alicia turned towards the bell tower. Before the Navy had reach her place, the crew of the Bloody Anchors had already spotted Lynne, and were firing aimlessly at her. Alicia watched as Lynne ducked the shots and in a desperate act to get away, Lynne jumped off the bell tower straight into the roaring waves!

"No!" Alicia watched in horror as she saw Lynne's tiny figure drop into the water.

Before anyone could stop her, she jumped off the edge of the ship and plunged into the ocean.

Will, who was standing beside her, didn't expect Alicia's sudden action so he wasn't able to pull her back. "Alicia!" He shouted as he watched her dark figure swim towards the bell tower, with cannon balls zooming overhead.

Alicia dived into the cold water, staying as low as possible to avoid the falling cannon balls. She kept swimming and finally saw Lynne sinking towards the bottom. Quickly, she swam forward and caught her before she fell even deeper. Alicia quickly pulled Lynne towards the surface.

"Lynne!" She shook her sister as she tried to catch her breath.

Lynne was breathing slowly now. Alicia took a deep breath and was about to dive into the water when suddenly, a cannon ball dropped into the water beside her.

"Alicia, no!"

From afar, Will watched helplessly as both Alicia and Lynne sank back down into the water. Suddenly, something unexpected happened as he heard another loud splash beside him. He turned around and saw that Jack was no longer by the wheel. He looked back into the water and he saw Jack's shadow swimming rapidly towards the spot where the two girls sank.

After a few minutes of frantic waiting, even Gibbs and Anamaria joined Will by the edge of the ship. Jack's head suddenly popped out of the water. Will quickly lowered down a rope and with the help of Gibbs and Anamaria, they pulled the three to safety.

Once they were laid down, Lynne came to at once. She immediately noticed Alicia lying down beside her, who was still unconscious then.

"Alicia!" She screamed.

Alicia was hardly breathing. Her left shoulder was badly burnt, and her head was bleeding. Will knelt beside her and was about to treat her burns when Jack pushed him aside.

"She's not breathing." He said urgently.

He quickly performed mouth to mouth resuscitation, forcing the water out of Alicia's lungs. Will had never seen Jack this nervous. Anamaria brought a cloak to cover Jack's soaked body, but Jack shoved her away and instead, yelled at her.

"Get back to the wheel and bring us out of this hell!"

Anamaria scurried back to the wheel. At that instant, Alicia vomited a lot of water. Slowly, her eyes opened and she whispered.

"Jack…"

"I'm here, luv, just here." Jack grabbed his cloak and covered Alicia with it.

She went on. "Where's Lynne?"

Lynne quickly knelt beside her and held her hand. "I'm here, Alicia. Stay with us. Promise me to stay with us."

Alicia smiled before she finally went unconscious again. Overhead, the bombs and explosions were lessening. Jack carried Alicia in his arms and said to Lynne. "Follow me to your room and give her a change. Then we'll treat her wounds."

Then he turned to Will. "Mate, you leave your sister to me, I leave the Pearl to you."

Before Will could answer, both Jack and Lynne had disappeared below deck.

_Finally! It took me a week to write this. So review!_


	13. Emotions

_Sorry it took me some time to finish this, I had other things to deal with. Well, without further ado… read it!_

CHAPTER 13: EMOTIONS

The first ray of sunlight shone through the little porthole of the room. Jack Sparrow shaded his eyes as he looked through the window. A good day for sailing, he thought to himself. The sky above them seemed a lot clearer and brighter compared to the sky last night: foggy and smoky due to all those explosions. Most probably thanks to Will, Jack thought. He glanced at Alicia.

"It's been a day…" he muttered. He moved his chair closer to bed, creating a low creaking sound.

On the other bed, Lynne shuffled in her sleep. Slowly, she sat up and her eyes met with Jack's. She jumped from her seat and became wide awake.

"What are you…" her eyes turned to Alicia and back at Jack.

"You've been here all night!" Lynne climbed out of bed and sat down beside him. She looked at him intently and added: "You haven't slept all night."

Jack grinned. "Well, I wanted to be the first one she sees once she wakes up." He looked at the unconscious figure of Alicia. The smile on his face faded and he sighed.

"I guess that means she didn't wake up the whole night."

Jack shook his head. Lynne looked at him sympathetically. He must really like Alicia, she thought. But how can I know if he's serious? She studied him as he caressed Alicia's hands.

"Captain Sparrow, I think you should go get some rest or take care of your ship or something. I'll be the one to watch over her."

"I'm not leaving." Jack replied without looking at her.

Lynne was surprised at his reaction. "But Captain, you shouldn't be…"

"First of all, you can call me Jack. Second of all, calling me in first name basis doesn't mean you can start telling me what to do and what not to. Savvy?"

Lynne stuttered. "I… I'm sorry, Jack. I guess I was wrong about you."

Jack lay down Alicia's hand and looked at Lynne.

"You are different from other pirates and you saved our lives for a good reason." Lynne continued. "Let's say you belong to the very few pirates who still save ladies stranded at sea."

Jack stood up, gave Lynne a stern look and raised his voice a bit as he talked.

"Now you see, Ms. Andrews…"

"Lynne." Lynne corrected.

"Alright, Lynne. I've saved only two women in my entire life. One is Elizabeth and the other is Alicia, whom I have already saved twice." Jack took a deep breath then continued. "I don't usually save drowning people, even if they are beautiful ladies. I save them for the first time out of kindness and concern."

"And the second time…" Lynne interrupted.

"The second time, I save them out of…" Jack suddenly felt a lost of words. "out of… something more complicated."

Lynne smiled to herself.

"I understand, Jack." She smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. "In fact, I should thank you for saving both our lives."

"Now, Lynne. I should thank you instead." Reading the questioning look on Lynne's face, Jack continued. "If you hadn't jumped from that tower last night, I wouldn't have been able to prove my feelings for Alicia."

"Then I guess it'd be better if you thank the cannons, Captain."

The sudden interruption gave both Jack and Lynne a huge surprise. They turned to look at Alicia, smiling and already trying to sit up on her bed. As she did so, she winced in pain at the effort she is exerting on her shoulder.

"Don't move, Alicia!" Lynne hurriedly helped her back on bed and knelt beside her.

"You're awake finally! We were so worried."

"I'm feeling well, thank you." Alicia smiled as Lynne pulled her into a tight hug.

Alicia, on the other hand, was watching Jack, who sat silently behind Lynne. Jack met her gaze and quickly turned away. Had she just heard everything I said? He thought to himself. Jack could feel his ears starting to redden.

"I'm so sorry I jumped off that tower, Alicia. It's just that, when I saw your ship leaving, I realized I couldn't let you go away from me."

Alicia's focus turned back to Lynne. "Don't be sorry, Lynne. Cheer up, I'm alright! Now my family is finally complete."

Lynne smiled and Alicia smiled back. Behind them, Jack was starting to feel more and more awkward by the second.

"Ahem…" Jack cleared his throat. "I guess I'll be going now. I'll tell Will ye're awake. Take care of yerself, Alicia."

Lynne stood up at once. "No, wait Jack. You need some rest, you hadn't slept all night."

"What were you doing staying up all night?" Alicia asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"I… I…"

Lynne looked from Jack to Alicia then back. She wouldn't want to miss this show for the world, but it really seems like a wrong place for her to stay.

"Look here, Jack. You stay here and take some rest. You can use my bed." Jack opened his mouth to argue, but Lynne continued. "And, I will go get Will."

"Lynne…" Alicia started but in an instant Lynne shut the door behind her.

"Great!" Alicia mumbled to herself.

Jack was fumbling with his fingers and seemed uncertain as to what he will do. This was the first time Alicia saw the infamous Jack Sparrow act so unconfident with himself.

Jack sensed that Alicia was looking at him and he felt she could see through him. I need to say something, he thought.

"Did you hear what I just said?" The words came out of Jack's mouth before he knew he already said them.

Alicia chuckled. "You mean your heroic acts in saving beautiful ladies lost at sea?"

Jack's eyes were wide open. "You were already awake then!"

Alicia laughed. "Aye. Perhaps it is time I hear of your emotions straight from your mouth."

Jack's insides were flopping. A part of him felt relieved, that he had finally expressed his deep feelings for Alicia. Another part of him though felt uncertain. Would she accept me? Or would she just laugh at me pathetically?

Alicia could sense Jack's worries. "Well, if you have nothing else to say Captain, I think I'd just go back to sleep."

"Wait."

Jack knelt beside Alicia's bed and held her hands. His chocolate eyes stared into Alicia's that sent shivers down her spine. Minutes seemed like days as the two of them stay lock-eyed, as if words were no longer needed in their conversation.

"I love you, Alicia." Jack finally spoke up.

Alicia smiled. "Since when?"

"Since the day I knew ye were Alicia Spencer and not Alexander."

Alicia chuckled and hugged Jack. "Oh Jack, you are so sweet. That is why I love you so much."

Jack pulled away. "You do?"

Alicia merely nodded.

"Since when?"

"Since that night when you brought me to my room and you did nothing against me. There and then, I knew you were a pirate with high morale."

Jack was overwhelmed with joy. He smiled foolishly at Alicia that made her laugh. He looked at her face, her smile and her eyes, and he knew this was the only girl whom he really loved, and who will really love him back.

Jack caressed Alicia soft cheeks and leaned closer to her. Alicia could smell charcoal and gunpowder from Jack's suit, yet she didn't mind at all. Alicia lifted herself slowly from bed as the two moved closer to each other. As their lips met and they curl into each other's arms in a kiss, the moment would be one they will never want to end.

-----

Lynne watched the waves as she walked past some of the crew running here and there with their own business. Then finally, she saw him. Will took over Jack's place by the wheel, his eyes straining to see the horizon beyond.

Instead of walking towards him, Lynne stayed in place and examined Will's features. Who would believe that beneath that tough exterior is a soft heart? She thought to herself. Suddenly, Will turned to her direction and their eyes met. Lynne quickly turned away but she could feel her cheeks reddening.

"Lynne!" Will shouted and beckoned her forward.

Lynne tried to act calm and decent as she walked towards him.

"Good morning, Will."

"What brings a fair lady up on the decks of a pirate ship?"

Lynne was surprised by his words. Will looked at her and said quickly.

"I'm sorry I was just kidding with you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks. Well, I just came here to tell you that Alicia woke up just a while ago."

"She did?" The sudden change in Will's expression surprised Lynne yet again.

"Look, umm… can you take care of the wheel for me? I'll be away for just a few minutes I just want to see how she is."

Will was about to speed off when Lynne pulled him at the shoulder.

"Will, wait." Will turned around and their eyes met again. Lynne could feel her whole body melt down by his stare. She quickly released her hand and gathered up her composure.

"You see, she's pretty busy at the moment. Jack's down there with her."

"Bloody hell, so that's where Jack has been! Leaving his ship to me when I should be beside my sister? Nice job, Jack." He scoffed and crossed his hands in front of him.

Lynne shook her head helplessly. "You don't understand, don't you? This is the perfect time when… you know."

Will eyed her quizzically. "I guess I don't know."

"Oh come on. Let's say, there's so much emotion in their hearts that this is the right time for these emotions to finally get out of the shell."

Finally, Will's eyes brightened now that he had realized something.

"Alright, I'll give them five minutes."

Lynne smiled at Will and walked towards the edge of the ship. Will kept both hands on the wheel, but occasionally he would turn to look at Lynne. After some time, Lynne sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Lynne continued to watch the rippling waves and didn't bother to turn around.

"Nothing in particular."

"Well, you seem troubled."

At this point, Lynne felt Will's hand on her shoulder. Somehow, he provided her the warmth she needed and calmed her down a bit.

"I just realized how weak I am compared to Alicia. She could give up our friendship in exchange of the life she wanted, but I can't. Last night as I saw the ship depart, I felt weak and unable to live on my life by myself."

Lynne buried her face in her hands and sobbed into it. Will waited for her tears to stop before he spoke.

"You know, Lynne, not willing to give up doesn't make you weak, and learning to let go doesn't make you strong too. I believe that Alicia isn't as strong as she may seem. If she gave up on your friendship, she wouldn't have risked her life to save you when you jumped off the tower."

Lynne raised her head and looked at Will. "You are right. I wouldn't have realized that without your help."

Will smiled and gave her a soft pinch of the cheek. "Come on, cheer up now. Why don't you accompany me to visit Alicia?"

-----

Will had his face flat on the door as he strained to hear the noises inside the room. Beside him, Lynne looked at him quietly.

"So? What's happening inside?" Lynne whispered softly.

Will shrugged. "Nothing. No noise at all."

Will reached for the doorknob but Lynne stopped him. "I think it's best if we knock."

Will gave the door a short but sharp rap. There were hushed voices and suddenly the distinct voice of Alicia.

"Come in."

Will and Lynne entered the room to see Jack sitting on Lynne's bed while across him, Alicia looked a bit tense, but she smiled when she saw Will.

"Will, my lad! It's you." Jack smiled nervously.

Will ignored him and faced Alicia instead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well the wound still hurts but Jack says it will heal in a few days."

Will sat down beside Alicia and checked her face. She looked less pale than she was the night before. After he made sure that Alicia is really looking fine, he turned his attention to Jack.

"So Jack, where we be heading?"

"Now you're talking to me?" Jack said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed, except Jack. "Don't find it funny." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry, Jack." Will said as he tried to stop himself from laughing. "I was just worried about Alicia."

Jack scowled. Alicia giggled and said. "Stop it Jack. Tell us where we're going!"

Jack gave them a mysterious look and exclaimed boldly. "Well, luv, we be heading to dela Muerta!"

_Reviews! Thanks!_


	14. Isla dela Muerta

_Sorry it took so long. I just hope you all enjoy this!_

CHAPTER 14: Isla dela Muerta

Living in the humiliation of having a useless scallywag for a father and a whore for a mother seemed to be the greatest pain he had ever encountered since childhood. Yet now, as he lay down in this cold and long-abandoned cave, when what was left of his life was starting to drift away, he realized that his childhood fears were nothing but a speck of sand in a shore. Hunger, thirst and helplessness: these brought about the intense pain he was feeling at that moment. The famous Isla dela Muerta is indeed a rich but barren island. The land, rich with so much fortune that no man alive could ever call his own, is also a land so barren and fruitless that will send a marooned man to his death in no time.

With what was left of his strength, he was able to drag himself into the treasure cave and hide himself behind a huge pile of gold, just in case he would be visited by unwanted guests. He seemed to be hibernating there without food and water for three or four days, he had already lost count.

Sometimes, he would pass out entirely and be surprised and thankful to be able to wake up again. The whole day, he would merely lie down on the rough surface, too weak to get up and see if the Black Pearl had finally arrived. Lying there on his back, his frightful and unpleasant childhood memories would slowly come back to him.

There he was, walking along the dark Tortugan alleys on his way back home. It was his first day as errand boy. Unfortunately, night fell and he got lost on his way home. He wandered along the narrow alleys, filled with nasty sights of heavily drunken men. He took a turn; this time, he found a deserted alley. The silence slowly crept down his spine, sending him shivering nervously. He started to gather up speed and went as fast as his short legs could carry him. He was nearing the end, as he could already hear the sounds of life.

Out of nowhere, a strong and hairy arm grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth. He tried to scream for help, but the tight grip on his mouth could have knocked the breath out of him. He struggled to break free. At last, he found a space and instinctively, he bit his captor's hand. The attacker howled in pain, but didn't loosen his grip on him. Instead, the man rained punches all over his body.

Everything around him seemed to be dimming slightly when all of a sudden, he heard a gun shot, followed by a loud thud. He opened his eyes and saw his attacker sprawled on the floor. Then there he saw him. He was a young man, probably ten years his senior. He couldn't remember what happened afterwards. One thing was for sure though: he would have died that night if Jack Sparrow hadn't come to his rescue.

-----

Indistinct voices brought him back to reality. Slowly, he peered at the opening of the cave, but he could only make out blurred figures of people entering. Then he recognized the voice; the same voice he heard that night many years ago. He opened his mouth, but his throat was so dry no voice came out. He tried to lift his arm to catch his attention. In despair, his limp arm knocked over a brass jar that fell on his head.

Intense pain seared into his head and his vision blackened. Still he could vaguely hear the commotion around him.

"Good heavens, there's a man here!" The woman's voice rang all around the cave.

"Well stop gaping and help me lift him up, Lynne! I have only one available arm!" Another woman's voice, but this one was a lot tougher and angrier.

"Jack, isn't that Ray's boy?" This was a man's voice, but definitely not Jack Sparrow's.

"Bloody hell, it is Ray's lad! Joshua! Joshua!"

At this, Joshua Andersen opened his eyes and to his delight, finally saw the man he was waiting all along. His voice came back to him and he muttered slowly.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, Tom Smith is on your tail."

Then the last of his strength left as he fell into a deep and seemingly endless slumber.

-----

Jack paced around outside one of the cabin rooms on his ship. Will leaned against the wall opposite the room, and watched Jack pace around silently.

Unexpectedly, the door opened. Lynne was the first to come out, closely followed by Anamaria. Jack stopped pacing and walked directly towards Lynne.

"How is he?"

"He's still unconscious. He must have been there in that island without food and water for days."

"It sounds impossible." Will answered.

Lynne merely shrugged.

"Ms. Andrews, if the boy wakes up, please tell me at once."

"Thank you, Anamaria." Lynne said thoughtfully.

The three watched as Anamaria walked away from them and disappeared into the stairs leading up on deck.

Then Jack spoke up. "Where's Alicia?"

"She's inside. Come on." Lynne ushered them inside.

Alicia sat beside the bed where Joshua lay. She looked somber as she held the boy's hand in hers. Jack stood beside her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Ye alright, luv?"

Alicia nodded. "It's not me, but the boy. How cruel of anyone to leave the boy on a deserted island. I feel so sad for him."

"I still can't believe why Ray would let him out of his sight. He was so protective of him." Will said.

"He most probably was captured by pirates and who left him there after robbing him. Bloody pirates." Lynne said before smiling apologetically at Jack and Will.

"I don't think so. He had a bag of gold tied to his belt when we rescued him." Jack pointed out.

"You're all wrong." Alicia said suddenly. "He was waiting for us at the island because he had something to tell us." Alicia looked at Jack. "Particularly you."

Jack snapped his fingers. "You're right luv! He told me something about Tom Smith on our tail before he completely went out cold. The good lad!"

Alicia nodded. "He risked his life just to warn us. You must be really good friends with his father."

"Actually, Ray and I are merely, in a nice way, trading partners. On the other hand, Joshua and I are…" Jack's voice broke off. "I always treated him like a brother." He finished.

Alicia stood up and laid a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to."

Jack smiled. "It's alright. You ought to know anyway." He sat down on a wooden stool and motioned the others to do the same. Then he continued.

"I saved Joshua's life once. He was almost killed by a pirate who seemed to have some grudge on old Ray. Since then, he would always come to me when he needed help. After that incident, Ray secluded his son from the outside world in a desperate act to protect him. Only person he could trust to approach Joshua was me."

Jack shifted in his seat and cleared his throat before he continued. "I used to tell him stories about my adventures on sea. For a long time he was the only person who wasn't afraid of me and always treated me like his brother. Joshua longed to join me in my adventures. Soon though, there were more things to handle on the Black Pearl and most of the time, I was out at sea. We haven't had a good talk for years; it surprised me now that he is still willing to risk his life to save me."

Will, Alicia and Lynne listened quietly and sympathetically as Jack narrated his story. This was a friendship so true that not time nor distance could break the bond between them. Alicia was the first to speak.

"Well Jack, I'm happy for Joshua. He certainly found a good role model to look up to."

Jack smiled. "Thanks luv."

"Cheer up Jack. Joshua will be alright." Lynne said.

"I know but I feel so sorry to have neglected him for so long."

"Well he risked his life for yours and now you saved him, you two are even then." Will pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I guess you're right." Jack stood up and soon he was back to his old cheerful self. "We'll just have to wait till he recovers, then he can fulfill his dreams. Just look out for my brother alright?"

"Don't worry Jack, we will." Alicia said while both Lynne and Will nodded in approval.

Jack looked at their faces cheerfully and clapped his hands together. "It's settled then! We should visit dela Muerta at once."

-----

"Are you out of your mind?" Anamaria growled at Jack.

Jack simply looked on as Mr. Cotton and Will lowered the boats, completely ignoring Anamaria's deadly stare.

"Has the rum finally gotten into your head? Or could it be that you couldn't sleep tonight because you hadn't set your eyes on your treasure? Because if that's the case, I don't really care!"

"Now, now, Ana. It's not very late. The sun hasn't set yet." Gibbs quickly responded when he saw that Anamaria was boiling when she saw Jack's indifferent reaction.

"Doesn't he care how tired we are?"

"Now listen. I am the captain here. What I order, you carry out. Unless of course you want to get off this ship for good." Jack's sudden reply took Anamaria and Gibbs by surprise.

Without any choice, Anamaria scowled and stomped away to help the others lower the boats.

Alicia slowly walked towards Jack and said. "Maybe Ana's right, Jack. We can always wait till tomorrow. Why the rush?"

Jack took Alicia's hand in his and said softly. "Let's say I have a feeling the treasure can't wait until tomorrow morning, luv."

"What do you mean?"

"I see danger, luv. So close now that I can smell it." Then Jack started sniffing around like a dog that made Alicia giggle. "I can smell it. Trust Captain Jack Sparrow for his sense of smell."

Alicia giggled again. "Alright then. Whatever you say, Captain." She rested her head on Jack's chest.

Jack laid his arm around Alicia and whispered softly. "How's your arm?"

"A lot better, thank you." Alicia replied sweetly.

"The boats are ready, Captain." Gibbs said as he walked towards the pair.

Jack nodded and turned to Alicia. "We'll go together with Will and Lynne on the last boat alright? I want to make sure my men brought everything we need."

Finally, Jack, Will, Alicia and Lynne entered the last boat. Will rowed while Jack sat still, his eyes wearing the expression of longingness as he stared into the cave.

As the boat hit shore, Jack jumped down first then turned around to help the ladies as Will tied the boat to a huge rock. Excitedly, Alicia pulled Lynne and quickly ran towards the cave opening.

Surrounding them were huge piles of gold and jewelries. There were treasure chests piled so high filled with jewels and rare gems of all sorts. Finally, Alicia and Lynne were able to feast their eyes on the famous treasure of Isla dela Muerta.

"I've never seen so much treasure in my whole life."

"Feel free to explore, bonnie lasses."

Alicia walked towards a pile of treasure, attracted by an ancient statue made of pure gold. Lynne walked further ahead. The pirates were already loading heaps of gold into boxes they brought with them. It will take a long time filling them up, Alicia thought. There are so many boxes to fill.

Lynne climbed towards the stone chest containing the medallions. Will shouted from behind her.

"Lynne. Whatever you do, don't touch the medallions."

"Aye."

Lynne circled around the stone chest. As she did so, she slipped and fell headfirst to the bottom.

"Aww… my head."

She rubbed her head when her hands touched something that didn't feel like gold.

Lynne found herself lying on top of a pile of women's things. There were corsets, dresses, fans and books, quite inappropriate to be found in a treasure cave. She bent down and reached for one of the books. It looked old and dusty. She blew off the dust and turned to the first page. There, on the first page, a name was written in a beautiful handwriting.

"Elizabeth Swann." She read.

"Oi! You alright there?"

Lynne raised her head. It was Will. Without waiting for her reply, Will slid down from the top and landed right beside Lynne.

"Are you alright?" He scrutinized Lynne's face.

"Can you explain this?" Lynne showed him the page of the book where the name was written.

Will looked intently at the page and looked at the things around him. Lynne faced him and was obviously waiting for an answer.

"I left them here after she died. I had no use of them anyway." He sighed.

"But still, you should have kept some of them to remember her of." Lynne said as she started to pick up more books and tucked them under her shoulder.

Will watched her and asked. "What are you doing?"

"Taking them back to the ship and keeping them for you."

"I don't want them." Will retorted and looked away.

Lynne sighed and laid her hand on Will's shoulder. "I know how you feel Will, but these things shouldn't make you feel sad but instead remind you of the wonderful times in your past."

"I refuse to remember the past." Will answered. He looked at Lynne's compassionate and concerned face that suddenly, he took her hand and said: "I choose to face a brighter and better future."

Lynne was taken back at Will's sudden action that she blushed heavily. Will seemed to have realized what he had done as he dropped Lynne's hand and looked away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing."

"It's… nothing." Lynne said hesitantly. Then she started to put the books back on the floor, but Will stopped her.

"They're yours now. You can take them."

Lynne looked hesitant but Will started picking up the books again and held them before him. "Come on. I'll take these back to your room for you."

-----

The sky was very dark when they returned to the Black Pearl. All of them were very tired, even Jack. With a wave of his hand, Jack dismissed his crew. Even Lynne felt so tired that she returned to their room ahead of Alicia. Jack slopped down on a nearby bench beside Alicia. Will followed suit and sat down right beside him.

"So what be our plan, Jack?" Will asked.

Jack shrugged. "Now that we know Tom Smith is still on our tail, might as well sail across the Caribbean."

"You mean we wander around?" Alicia asked.

"That's what pirates do."

Everyone was quiet until Alicia's yawn broke the silence. Jack stood up and stretched his arms.

"Have enough rest, luv. We'll be leaving early tomorrow."

Alicia nodded and went below deck. Soon, Will stood up and dragged himself below deck as well. Jack leaned back on the bench and stared at the dotted sky. He sat there for a while. After a few minutes, he stood up so suddenly that the bench almost fell over. He stretched again and yawned loudly.

"I need some rest." He said to himself and went down to his own quarters.

_Send in those reviews! And fast! hehe…_


End file.
